Freed from the Darkness
by Fallen Jedi 79
Summary: For the last Eighteen years Emperor Skywalker has ruled the Galaxy with an iron fist. At his side stands his son and Apprentice. Emperor Skywalker knows that the time for his son to become the next Emperor and Lord of the Sith is coming. Everything is going as planned until a woman comes and pulls his heir away from the darkness. The galaxy's two most powerful men are soon at war.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

* * *

Emperor Skywalker has raised his son on his own and has lived as Galactic Emperor for the last eighteen years. Father and Son have had a very rocky and tense relationship and their relationship isn't getting better. Luke attempts to move away from his father's authority while Vader continues to exercise his authority over his son. As time goes on, Vader hopes to antagonize his son enough to cause the boy to overthrow him and become a true Sith. Luke has found himself feeling like his father's pawn and slave as a Sith Apprentice. The young man is almost ready to overthrow his father. It is only a matter of time before the final nail in their relationship is pounded into place.

Coruscant:

Luke Skywalker beheaded the third attack droid as he noticed Commander Solo approaching him. He deactivated his red lightsaber as he spoke, "What is it Han?"

"Your father has summoned us."

"Ok," Luke replied.

Luke turned and left the room with Han.

* * *

The pair entered the throne room to the sight of Emperor Skywalker standing in front of the image of a planet. Skywalker turned to his son as he spoke, "I have the Executor and the Devastator prepared for battle. They are in orbit above Coruscant now. We have been betrayed by the Queen of Naboo. She must be removed from power and we must take control of the planet."

Luke frowned, "Naboo? I thought they were a peaceful world..."

"They are, however the current Queen however has sold resources to the Alliance and further more it appears as though the Queen is encouraging the young people to join the Alliance. That is why she must be punished. I appointed her to the throne and she promised to serve us faithfully in exchange for a secure future for herself and her daughter. She has betrayed us."

"The Alliance is just a ragged weak bunch that will never be anything anyway," Han stated.

"As long as they don't gain a leader and a face that will be the case," Emperor Skywalker stated.

"Either way Solo you can prepare for battle we leave in two hours. You and Luke may board the Executor to discuss strategy during the two day voyage."

"Understood," Luke replied.

"Go and pack and report to the Executor in one hour. You are dismissed for now."

Luke and Han both bowed as they turned and left the room.

Vader watched his son leave the room in silence as he thought of one thing, if only she could see him now. His wife had died by his hand so long ago but not before giving birth to their son. Since the day of Padme's death Vader had done his best to teach Luke everything that he knew. His son was his Apprentice, his heir and his chief Lieutenant. The boy had done remarkably well with such heavy responsibilities at the age of eighteen.

Vader was proud of his son. He only wished that the boy would push himself further into the dark side of the Force. Vader loved and hated the darkness. He had a constant need for it as Emperor and he knew that he couldn't survive without it. Although he often wondered about how different things would have been had he not chosen the Dark Side.

At that moment he found himself reliving the moment that he had lost his Angel.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Kenobi had barely escaped Vader's blade. The old man had ran and had evaded capture. He had gotten away with his wife and child._

_Vader returned to Coruscant, but much to his shock his Master was away._

_His Master returned in the middle of the night. Vader noticed an elusive Force presence that was on his Master's shuttle as his Master walked down the boarding ramp._

_As his Master approached him he spoke, "You are safe, thank the Force Lord Vader I feared for you after my encounter with Yoda."_

_"Where is Padme? Is she safe is she alright?" Vader asked._

_"It seems in your anger you killed her," Palpatine grimly replied._

_"I-I couldn't have she's alive I felt it!" Vader screamed._

_Palpatine smiled as Vader's eyes blazed yellow. The surrounding stormtroopers collapsed to the landing platform dead, Palpatine's shuttle even bent under the rage of Vader._

_"Your wife and child are dead," Palpatine stated._

_Vader felt rage flowing through him as he stared at the old man with hate. He had the power to overthrow him. This old Man had taken it all from him. He had lost his wife for believing his lies but now he was going to make him pay. He activated his lightsaber. Palpatine activated his lightsaber but he was too late. Vader sliced through both of his hands and called his blade to his hand as he looked down at the pathetic old man who was at his knees._

_"Master Windu had you last night you are nothing. You are far weaker than Dooku and you're a disgrace to the title of Sith Lord. The Sith Order needs a new Master and that Master will be me!"_

_Vader then sliced Palpatine's head off as he dropped the Sith Master's lightsaber to the ground. He hatefully stared down at Palpatine as he spoke, "You said that you would save her. You lied!" He then kicked Palpatine's headless corpse out of the way as he stormed onto his former Master's shuttle. He beheaded the first two clones that were in his path. He headed into the cockpit and slaughtered the captain and the shuttle crew. He slaughtered several additional clones but stopped when he heard the cries of a baby._

_He walked into the medical room where he found a small baby boy. He looked down into his own blue eyes as he looked into the boy's eyes. He gasped in shock as it dawned upon him, Palpatine had found his son right after Padme had died. He had found his son and had taken him._

_Vader looked at the nearby datapad as he started to read the information that had been gathered on his son._

_His name was Luke according to what he read. He had been found in the custody of Bail Organa right at Polis Massa after Padme's death. Bail had refused to give up Luke without a fight and had paid with his life. Vader was filled with hatred as he thought of one thing, his Master had intended to keep Luke from him._

_That day Vader declared himself Emperor after announcing to the Galaxy that Palpatine had been murdered by Jedi Knights. He informed the Senate that he was Palpatine's soul heir and a follower of Palpatine's ancient Order that the Jedi had persecuted for Centuries._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

_Vader had no idea as to what Palpatine had intended for his son. A part of him believed that Palpatine would have killed the baby. But a larger part of him told him that Palpatine intended to raise Luke as his replacement. In fact the latter made more sense since Palpatine had never intended to die. He had taken the old man by surprise in his rage and he had won and in the process he had found his son, the last piece of Padme that he had left. Palpatine had intended to use Luke to destroy him when the time came. Instead, Vader had his son and he had his Empire, the Empire that Palpatine had intended to rule._

* * *

Executor:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp alongside Han as he spoke, "Does Captain Darklighter have everything in order on the Devastator?"

"Of course he does my Lord, you know Biggs," Han replied.

Luke smiled, "Yes I do."

Han walked with Luke in silence. When Luke was a child, Han had been handpicked as his personal bodyguard by the Emperor. It was a job that had horrified him at first but as the years went by the two had formed a relatively close friendship. After Luke had taken command of the Devastator he had gone through four Captains until the rank was handed to Biggs Darklighter of Tatooine. Biggs had proven to be an excellent Officer and commander and the trio had won many victories together earning the praise of Emperor Skywalker.

Darth Vader stood on the Command Bridge clad in his usual long black cape and black tunic. As the Galactic Emperor his face was known to the entire Galaxy due to the fact that he had continued to use the name Skywalker after becoming Emperor. He had been quickly accepted as the savior of the Galaxy after his rise to power. The forty year old knew that while he had been loved by many that there were those who were starting to see him as a tyrant. He had to make sure that the Galaxy knew that he was the ruler and that he controlled the Galaxy. That is why he was forced to go to Naboo and remove Queen Reina Jade from the Throne. He had to make an example of her.

Vader noticed one of his best and most loyal Officers, Admiral Piett approaching. He turned to Firmus Piett who bowed as he spoke, "Lord Skywalker and Commander Solo are onboard."

"Good, go ahead and take us to Hyperspace at once," Vader replied.

Firmus bowed as he left.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Vader watched as the stars streaked by the viewports. At the same time he noticed Piett standing at his side.

"Your son and Commander Solo are in the conference room."

"Very well, we will head down there."

"Permission to speak my mind?" Firmus asked.

Vader looked at the faithful Admiral, Firmus was a rather intelligent man and he didn't see a problem with granting such an offer.

"Granted," Vader replied.

"If we are to execute Queen Jade we will do nothing more than create another martyr for the Rebellion to hold up. The Nabuian youth will flock to the Rebel ranks causing us more problems since the Alliance has already grown enough in the last two years."

"So what do you suggest?" Vader asked.

"Make an example out of her without making her a martyr punish her."

"What do you know about her?" Vader asked.

"She is the oldest Queen to sit on the Throne in over a Century. She was on Queen Amidala's Royal council during the Trade Federation crisis. She served on the Royal Council for decades. The people weren't overly fond of Kylantha and when she had taken the throne there had been a great boost of morale throughout the planet despite the fact that she was an appointed Queen like her successor. Her daughter and her only child was made Princess of Theed. Her daughter has followed her path."

"And her husband?" Vader asked wishing that he had gotten to know the Queen before he had chosen to appoint her to the throne.

"Dead, he was injured in the clone wars. Never got over his injuries he died when their daughter was inly a month old of delayed injuries."

Vader nodded as he spoke, "I will have to think of a good punishment for these two. How many Rebels are defending her?"

"The Royal Guard consists of around two hundred soldiers now. And one hundred Veterans stepped up and volunteered."

Vader smirked as he motioned for Piett to follow him off of the bridge.

"How was your trip home?" Vader asked.

"It was good, my girls are really thriving and my son is doing well in school."

"How many children do you and your wife have?" Vader asked.

"My son who is the oldest and our two little girls. My boy is actually hoping to get into the Academy and follow my nephew's footsteps."

Vader nodded as Firmus spoke, "How are things with your son? You never speak of parenting that much."

"It's hard doing it alone Admiral but he's grown up now. Now I'm looking for a suitable wife for him."

Firmus looked at Vader in disbelief, "A wife?"

"My son is going to be Emperor some day and I want to make sure that he has an heir of his own. The problem is that he is so obsessed with the war and his training that he hasn't given anyone the time of day and I hate most of the girls that have thrown themselves at him. I've been searching for one that would be good for him for some time now. I was about his age when I married after all," Vader stated.

"I'll have keep my eyes open," Firmus stated.

"And I do not care how wealthy she is, I only care about who she is. I want someone with morals to become his wife."

Firmus nodded in response.

Luke watched as his father stepped into the conference room. He noticed Admiral Piett and General Veers taking their places on either side of him as an image of the City of Theed appeared right before his eyes at the center of the table.

"Theed is a city that we are not going to destroy we are simply going to take the Queen and her daughter prisoner," Vader stated.

Luke was shocked as he heard his father speak on sparing a city. He exchanged a glance with Han as Vader continued, "The plan is simple, General Veers will deploy the 501st outside of the City in a large circle in case the Gungans decide to aid the Queen. Commander Solo, you will join Luke and I as we attack the Palace. We will neutralize any threats inside of the Palace."

"What of the Queen? She is sure to have her escape planned out," Han stated.

Vader nodded as he pointed to the waterfall that was below the Palace, "There is a secret entrance to the Palace on the side of the waterfall. That is the route that she will take. You and Luke will wait there for her. The Queen and her daughter are not to be harmed. If they are the two of you will be punished. They are to be brought back to me alive and untouched. Kill anyone else that is with them."

"How will we know who is who?" Luke asked.

"They are redheads," Vader replied.

* * *

Naboo:

It was late at night. Mara Jade, the Princess of Theed stood on the Palace balcony as she stared out into Theed. She knew that the Imperials were getting closer and closer to Naboo with each passing moment.

They had received word just a day ago that the Emperor himself was coming.

Mara noticed her mother walking up to her side as she spoke, "We have to stay with these men and fight. I cannot leave without at least trying."

"Neither can I," Mara replied.

"I have our escape planned out. A ship is waiting. We will get out via the secret waterfall entrance. Not even the Emperor knows about that. Only a former Queen would know."

"I hate the thought of losing you in this battle mother."

Queen Jade kissed her daughter's cheek, "So do I. Now let's get dressed for battle. The Emperor is here. His ships were just picked up outside of the system."

As if to confirm Reina's statement, Mara noticed a dark shadow that blocked out the moonlight and the stars. She looked up and she saw it, the Executor. The Emperor had come.

She followed her mother into her quarters where their handmaidens were waiting.

Mara and Reina were both stripped of their Royal gowns and dressed in their royal combat outfits as the handmaidens assisted them.

"Leave my hair down," Mara stated.

"I'm with my daughter," Reina stated.

As the six faithful handmaidens finished their job Reina spoke, "You are all dismissed you cannot stay here and die."

"It is our wish to die with you my Queen," one of the handmaidens replied.

"There is a chance that Vader will not execute us and if that happens I cannot live knowing that I let you die for me. No one should die for me."

"We wish to fight with you."

Reina nodded as she spoke, "On one condition, when Mara and I retreat you throw down your blasters and you part ways and surrender peacefully. They will set you free after they are convinced that you know nothing."

"Very well, thank you for letting us stand with you my Queen."

Reina smiled as she hugged each of her handmaidens.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising as Vader marched into the city with a sea of white following him. He felt rage and grief flowing through him as he walked on the planet that his Angel was buried on. He missed her so much. If only he could change things. He had killed her he had killed her with his own hand. He turned to the stormtroopers that were behind as they approached the Palace, "Fight them, and make sure that you bring me Queen Jade."

Stormtroopers stormed into the Palace as Royal guards opposed them in vain. Vader cut down several guards as he headed towards the throne room.

At the same time he noticed a mysterious force presence that seemed to be moving away. He headed off determined to investigate. He found himself fighting through Nabuian guards during his search for the Force Presence.

Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "There's only six guards our squad can take them."

"We can take them," Luke replied as he activated his lightsaber.

"I hate it when he does this," Han muttered as the younger man charged off towards the six guards.

The guards fired their blasters in vain as Luke cut them down. Han shot the remaining two guards as Luke spoke, "Move these bodies out of sight!"

Two stormtroopers stepped forward to obey Luke's command.

Han and Luke took positions with their squad outside of the secret passage.

* * *

Reina and Mara made their way out of the passageway and towards freedom as Reina spoke, "We're safe! Thank the Force!"

Mara smiled and hugged her mother.

At the same time they heard footsteps.

"Nice of you to drop in," a sinister voice interjected.

The horrified mother and daughter turned to see Lord Skywalker and an Imperial Officer along with a phalanx of stormtroopers.

They took a step back in horror as Luke stepped forward.

"You are both two very lucky women."

"I don't see how that is possible," Mara replied in disgust as the officer took her blaster.

"My father ordered me to spare you," Luke replied.

Mara cringed as she turned to her mother.

"He also ordered you to be separated."

"No!" Mara screamed as four stormtroopers ripped them apart. The former Queen and Princess were both bound and taken into the city of Theed.

Smoke rose from the Palace. The ancient Palace had suffered minor damage in the massacre and the only thing that remained was the smothering fire and the heaps of Nabuian and Imperial dead. Vader walked over the bodies that covered the steps to the main entrance in silence as he looked down at his son.

Luke approached his father with a bow as he spoke, "Father, I have them both on their way to the Executor."

"Good, I will begin the interrogations when I arrive."

At the same time, Vader's eyes were locked on the young princess.

Force she is one beautiful young girl, Vader thought as he kept his eyes on her. What use could she be to me? Vader asked himself as he looked towards his son. As Vader found himself looking from the Princess to his son he thought of one thing, he had finally found the perfect wife for his son.

* * *

Like it or hate it? First fic that I have published in a very long time. I hope that you like it I'll be updating this off and on throughout the semester. It may be a little dark but not as dark as the Fallen Knight. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	2. Chapter 2

Executor:

Vader stood on the command bridge alongside Firmus Piett as he spoke, "Keep us directly above the planet as we are now. I will be in the Throne room. I want the Princess to be brought to me within the hour. Have the guards push her into the room and leave," Vader replied.

"Yes Milord," Firmus replied with a bow as Vader left.

Vader then looked back at Firmus as he spoke, "I think that you may have helped me to solve two problems at once Admiral."

Firmus found himself wondering what the Emperor meant as he watched the older man leave the bridge.

* * *

Two stormtroopers silently led Mara Jade out of her cell.

She found herself anticipating her impending execution as she was led to the turbolift. Mara felt her body shaking as the lift came to a stop, death was just behind those doors.

She was led out of the lift and down a hallway that was packed with Imperial Officers and troops who were going about their various duties. She looked down at the dark floors in fear as they finally approached an additional turbolift.

As the troopers stepped onto the lift they removed her binders much to her surprise. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Mara was then pushed out of the lift as the door closed behind her.

She found herself in a large dark room with a stairway that was in front of it. At the top, she noticed the Emperor's Throne. It appeared that the Emperor was gazing out of the viewport.

The room appeared to be empty. She looked around as she shivered in fear, was he going to torture her? Would he maim her? Would he kill her in front of her mother or even rape her?

It was then that the Emperor spoke, "Well Princess, I hear your thoughts and I can sense your fear."

Mara trembled as the Emperor turned around.

He looked down at her with a smile as he stood up with his piercing yellow eyes.

"Come closer Princess, Don't be so shy, step into the light. No one is going to hurt you. You are safe with me."

Mara stepped up the stairs as her legs shook. She took in a deep breathe as she did her best to be brave.

Vader looked at her with a smile as she spoke, "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to ask you for your council on a matter of great importance," Vader replied.

Mara trembled as Vader spoke, "How do I punish your planet for your mother's rebellion?"

"My mother didn't..."

"Now Princess don't attempt to convince me otherwise, I know the truth so answer me without lying. How do I fix this problem? We are right above Theed. Shall I destroy it? Shall I burn down the forests as well as your mother watches? Shall I also execute her? What if I destroyed the entire planet? You certainly know that I am capable of that."

"N-No," Mara replied.

"That is what I intend to do," Vader replied with a wicked smile.

"NO!" Mara screamed in horror.

Vader smiled at Mara, "You're saying no but you are my prisoner. There is nothing that you can do to stop me."

Mara trembled as Vader spoke, "There is a way that I will spare your mother and Theed."

"What is it?" Mara asked.

"Will you do anything for your people?" Vader asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"Very well Princess, I require a great deal of you."

"I will do whatever I must," Mara nervously replied.

"You will be required to marry my son," Vader stated.

Mara took a step back in disgust, "No, I will not marry him."

Vader picked up his comlink as he smiled back at her, "Very well the city will be destroyed immediately. I will also sign your mother's execution order."

Mara stared out of the viewport towards Theed in horror as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

She couldn't stand it, she could see the faces of her people in her mind as they were obliterated from all existence she wouldn't allow it. If her life was the sacrifice to save her mother and her people she was willing to give it up.

"Wait!" Mara screamed.

Vader turned back to the horrified Princess with a smile as she spoke, "I will do it."

Vader smirked, "I knew that you would be reasonable Princess. The wedding ceremony will commence tomorrow at noon. And know this, it is to be a true marriage and I expect the marriage to be consummated tomorrow night."

Mara shook in fear as Vader spoke, "If not, I will have to take your mother's life."

Mara cried as Vader waved his hand.

Three Imperial Officers entered the Throne room. They bowed as Vader spoke, "Transfer her to the chambers that I assigned and summon my son."

"At once your Majesty,"

* * *

Luke stood on the command bridge as he noticed his comlink buzzing. He answered it as he spoke, "What is it Han?"

"Your father has summoned you to the Throne room."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "I'll be there in a minute."

Luke stared back towards Naboo as he noticed Firmus Piett standing at his side, "Why doesn't he just execute the damn Queen?"

"Because we would create a martyr," Firmus replied.

Luke sighed as he left the command bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later, he walked into the throne room where his father was waiting. He noticed Han standing a few feet away. His father stood up and spoke, "I have summoned you here because I have news for you."

Luke found himself curious as to why his father had chosen to make the conversation so private.

"Tomorrow at noon, you will marry Princess Mara Jade."

Luke stared at his father in disbelief, marry? He was going to marry her?

"What do you mean I will marry her?" Luke yelled in anger.

"She is to be your wife," Vader replied.

Luke was stunned, he had no desire to marry at his age and he had no desire to marry the child of an enemy.

"How can you order me to marry the daughter of our enemy? This is outrageous. I will not do it!"

Vader raised his flesh hand and lightning burned into the Sith Apprentice.

Luke fell to his knees as Vader stood up.

He felt his body being raised in the air as additional streams of lighting was poured into his body.

"You will marry her because I have ordered you to. You will be Emperor one day and you will need an heir. You also need a good wife. I believe that she can give you both of those things in time."

"I do not want this."

Vader burned his son with more lighting as he allowed the boy to fall to the durasteel floor, "You will wear your finest robes tomorrow and you will marry her. Do you understand me?"

Luke stared up at his father in disbelief.

Vader then spoke, "Or I will execute Solo and Darklighter and destroy the Devastator."

Luke stood up in anger as his eyes blared yellow. He felt hatred flowing through him.

"Remember Son, I am the Emperor and you are my son. I am the master you are the apprentice."

Luke struggled to stand as Han arrived at his side. He helped his friend up as Vader spoke, "You're dismissed."

* * *

Mara Jade sobbed as she laid on her bed.

She was going to be married tomorrow. She was going to be married to Lord Skywalker, the son of Emperor Skywalker. He was the second most evil man in the entire Galaxy and she was going to be his wife. She would have to live with him. She would have to cook his food and clean his home. She would have to sleep in his bed. She would have to give him her body and she would have to bear his children, a thought that made her ill. She was shaking in horror at the thought of what he would do to her. Her life would likely be a life of slavery at his hands.

At that moment the door of her room hissed open as three Imperial Officers entered her room. She shivered as one stepped forward with a needle.

"Give me your arm and it will be over."

"What are you doing?" Mara asked.

"We just need a sample of your blood."

Mara obeyed as her blood was drawn.

"Why are you doing this?" Mara asked.

"Because Lord Vader requested it."

Mara said nothing as the Imperials left the room.

* * *

"What kind of nonsense is this? He calls me into the Throne Room and he orders me to marry the Princess. I don't even know her. I know nothing about her and I'm supposed to be her husband by noon. He has no right to do this!" Luke yelled.

Han and Biggs exchanged glances as Luke noticed Chewbacca looking up from his meal.

Chewbacca had been rescued from an illegal slave trade by Han many years ago. As a result he had pledged his allegiance to Solo for life and Luke's father had allowed Han to keep him onboard the Devastator since he was a mechanic and since he also was a warrior.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "I don't see what right my father has to do this to me."

"He is the Emperor," Han replied.

"And he has to act like the entire Galaxy belongs to him? I'm his son not his servant."

"I feel like the Emperor sees everyone as a servant," Biggs interjected.

Luke looked at each of his friends in disgust as he spoke, "I'm at the point where I'm going to have to act."

"And kill him?" Han asked.

Luke nodded as he stood up, "My father has always told me that when my training is complete it will be my time to kill him. I will do so."

"Will you not need an apprentice of your own?" Biggs asked.

"Yes I will," Luke replied.

"So have a child with this Princess. Maybe love her and give her what you can. Make it happy for the two of you since it's a forced marriage and have an heir."

"I will consider that," Luke replied.

"It's all that you can do kid."

"When I do have a son I won't make him my pawn," Luke bitterly replied as he turned to Han.

He stood up as he spoke, "Enough for tonight. I'll just get out a new set of robes for tomorrow. I might as well accept the fact that I have to be married."

Han and Biggs both nodded as Luke stood up in frustration and left the room.

* * *

Reina Jade watched as the doors of her cell opened.

Emperor Skywalker strolled into the room with a cruel smile on his face. She looked at him in disgust as she spoke, "I was beginning to wonder when my execution would be."

"There will be no execution," Vader replied with a smile.

Reina shivered as he spoke, "I have a far better punishment for you."

"M-My daughter? No please!" Reina pleaded.

Vader laughed, "That gorgeous girl, why would I kill her? I have thought of a better place for her. She will marry my son tomorrow at noon."

Reina looked at Vader as she processed his statement, "You sick monster!"

"She will be well taken care of Queen Jade. She will be well used and abused. My son is looking forward to having her. He is going to enjoy her. She will satisfy his desires."

"You sick bastard!" Reina exclaimed.

Vader laughed as he spoke, "As for you, you will remain imprisoned on Naboo for the duration of your days. Mara will be allowed to see you on occasion but only if her husband permits it."

Vader then turned and left the room as the horrified mother fell to her knees.

Vader smiled as he felt the horror and the fear that was in the mother as he walked out of the detention center.

* * *

Naboo:

Mara Jade looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in the white wedding gown that Vader had ordered for her on the previous night. She looked down at herself in tears as she thought of what was ahead of her.

At the same time, she noticed the doors sliding in as the Emperor walked into the room.

"Your mother will be allowed to attend. The ceremony will begin in three hours."

"Can she at least spend some time with me before we part?"

"No," Vader coldly replied.

Vader stepped forward as he placed a hand on Mara's chin, "I knew that you would be perfect for him."

"Why me?" Mara asked.

"I have probed your mind enough to see that you are one with the morals that I want my son's wife to have. You were raised well and you are Nabuian."

"Why does that matter?" Mara asked in disgust.

Vader said nothing as he left the room.

* * *

Han and Biggs looked Luke over as Biggs spoke, "You look perfect."

"Do you have my robe?" Luke asked as he looked down at his polished boots and his new tunic and trousers.

Biggs held up the brand new robe that Luke immediately slipped on. He looked the two men over noticing that Biggs had a new olive green uniform on and that Han had a new black uniform. He smiled as he stepped out of the room with his two friends on either side of him. Han looked at Luke as he spoke, "Your father has chosen to conduct the ceremony in the throne room."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "How many are expected to be there?"

"A large number of our men. Some of the Queen's staff and the Queen herself before she goes off to prison. It will be packed," Han replied

Luke nodded as he stared at the deactivated holonet screen in disgust, "It's all over the holonet. My dad sure wants it broadcasted."

"I think he wanted to make an example of Naboo more than anything," Biggs stated.

"And I am a tool so that he can have his way with the people of Naboo. I'm sorry but I'm hating him more and more each day."

Luke turned away from his friends and stormed down the hallway. Biggs stepped forward as Han placed a hand on his shoulder, "Let him be Captain, I think he just needs some time."

"I feel bad for him," Biggs stated.

"Yeah, so do I," Han replied.

* * *

Darth Vader watched as Luke Skywalker stood on the wedding alter. On the opposite side of Luke stood Mara Jade. He noticed her horrified mother watching from his side as the Holy Man conducted the ceremony.

The reluctant groom and bride stared at each other. Mara had to admit that she was thankful that she wasn't being forced into a marriage with some hideous looking monster while Luke was thankful that Mara was attractive. He just hated the fact that it was a forced marriage. Little did the pair realize that their thoughts were completely identical at that very moment.

"Do you take this man to love and cherish as your husband until death parts you?"

"I do," Mara replied.

"Do you take this woman as your wife to love and cherish until death parts you?"

"I do," Luke replied.

Luke and Mara made the kiss that sealed their ceremony while acting as willing as possible.

As the ceremony ended no one noticed the two small darkly cloaked figures that stood in a dark corner at the edge of the throne room. Neither Luke or Vader noticed them nor the Imperial security.

* * *

The Wedding ceremony seemed to go by too quickly for both Luke and Mara. By the time that they had entered their quarters together Luke noticed the angry glare that Mara was giving him. It was a look of not only anger but a look of hate, "Are you happy now?"

"Happy?" Luke asked as he removed his robe.

"That you have me to please you in your bed at night and to use and abuse and flaunt around like a trophy."

"I-It's not like that at all," Luke replied.

"Don't be..."

"Do you know why I married you?" Luke asked.

Mara stared at Luke in disgust as he spoke, "I married you because my father ordered me to."

"What did you just say?" Mara asked.

Mara was shocked as Luke approached her.

He looked her in the eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I had no choice, my father is the Emperor and he controls the entire Galaxy. I have to follow his orders that is why I married you. I'm just as angry as you are. I didn't want this anymore than you did."

Mara was stunned as she felt Luke wiping her tears away with his hand.

She noticed his calm smile as he spoke, "I had no more of a choice than you did, but there is no reason that this can't be good for us. What else can we do besides attempt to be happy with each other?"

Mara looked at Luke as a sad smile crossed her cheeks, "That's all that we can do."

She accepted his embrace as she spoke, "Why do you obey him?"

"Because he threatened to execute my two best friends if I said no."

Mara shivered as Luke spoke, "It is late. Why don't we get some sleep?

Mara nodded as she headed for the nearby refresher.

As Luke removed his tunic and his boots he thought of one thing, how angry he was at his father for forcing him into this complicated situation.

At the same time, he could sense a wave of horror from Mara.

He turned around to see her staring at him with her mouth dropped open.

She put her hand on his bare back as she spoke, "Is that a sunburn?"

"No," Luke replied.

"What is it?"

"My father got angry at me yesterday so he burned me with lightning."

Mara stared at Luke in disbelief as her hand settled on a gash that went down his chest.

"Was that from battle?"

Luke looked down at the scar and shook his head, "That was a punishment from my father. There are others. He has cut me with his lightsaber many times over the years."

Mara trembled as she felt Luke's hands on her. It didn't help that the nightgown that she had found in the refresher was rather thin and revealing.

"You don't have any scars."

"No, my Mother never hurt me," Mara replied.

"And your father?"

"He died when she was still pregnant with me."

"What about your mother?" Mara asked.

Luke hung his head for a long moment before he spoke, "I don't know anything about her. I don't know her name what she looked like all I know is that she was very beautiful and that my father killed her when I was born."

Mara noticed the bitterness in Luke's voice as she spoke, "How do you serve him?"

"I only do it because I must. Once my training is complete I will have the power to overthrow him."

"Your own father?" Mara asked in shock.

"Yes, it's what is expected of me. Besides he will get to be with my mother whoever she is once he dies," Luke replied.

Mara found herself feeling pity for her new husband. He was a slave to his own father. He was brainwashed and he was completely subservient to the monster. Perhaps she could free him, maybe she could show him a way besides darkness.

* * *

That is it for now. I got a lot of twists and turns for this fic. Please let me know how you like it so far. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	3. Chapter 3

Vader sat down at the large dining table to enjoy his dinner in silence. It was late at night, his son was already retired for the evening with his new wife and Vader was more than pleased with how things were looking. Luke would be reminded of who was in charge and he would learn respect. He would also have ultimate revenge against the defiant Queen. Reina would wallow in misery for many years in the royal dungeon. Without an image of her daughter save for the last time she had seen her in the hands of Luke. She would think of what her daughter was enduring at the hands of Luke although Vader knew that Luke would make a far better husband and father than he had. Either way, Jade didn't know that and she would live her life believing that her daughter was being tormented and abused. He stood up in shame at the thought of how much he had failed as a husband. He walked out of the room leaving his half finished dinner and left the palace.

He walked through the dark streets of Theed until he reached the cemetery. He walked into the cemetery and soon found himself inside of Padme's tomb.

He sat down in front of the large coffin as tears started to leave his cheeks. If only he had had her with him. If only she had lived. Vader couldn't undo the past but perhaps he could make sure that Luke had what he had lost so long ago.

* * *

Luke looked at Mara as he spoke, "Do you mind sharing a bed like this?"

"We are now legally married and your father has forced us together. Like you said we might as well try to enjoy it. All we can do is try to make the best of it, I've never had a boyfriend though," Mara replied. Luke nodded as he felt lust flowing through him from Mara's presence.

"I've never had a girlfriend," Luke stated.

"How old are you anyways?" Mara asked.

"Eighteen, and you?" Luke asked.

"Sixteen," Mara replied as she stepped forward.

Luke captured her lips as they moved towards the bed. With his hands roaming her he broke the kiss as he spoke, "Do you really want this?"

"Luke we are in this together. Neither of us wanted it but what can we do? You're right let's try to make the best of it," Mara replied as she gave him another kiss. Luke used the Force to turn off the lights. The two teens soon found themselves beginning their journey as husband and wife.

* * *

Luke and Mara awoke the next morning with the sun barely rising. Mara looked at her new husband with a smile, "You're an early riser?"

"Even after last night you can say that I am," Luke replied.

Mara kissed his cheek as she spoke, "Maybe it won't be so hard for us to enjoy this life then."

"Last night was amazing enough," Luke replied.

"You were as unfamiliar with things as me weren't you?"

"Yes," Luke replied.

Mara smiled as she felt his hands running up and down her sides.

"What are the plans for today?" Mara asked.

"We are boarding the Devastator and heading back to Coruscant to await my next mission. My dad is transforming this palace into a prison for your mother."

Mara sighed, "Can I see her again?"

"If I could I will allow it, but he has her and he has forbidden me to allow you two to see each other. Maybe after she's in and it's a few months from now we can sneak back and visit."

"Wouldn't he hurt you if you disobeyed him?"

"Yes, but it would be worth it if it made you happy," Luke replied.

"I don't think that it's worth seeing you suffer. I felt so many scars on you last night. He isn't a good father Luke. No father does this to their child."

"Until about two years ago when I met my friend Biggs I thought that all of this was normal," Luke replied as he looked down at his wife.

Mara kissed him as she spoke, "If we have a child you won't do anything like that will you?"

"Never," Luke replied as he sat up.

"Let's get a shower and get started with the day."

"That's a good idea," Luke replied.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Mara replied.

Luke smiled as he took her hand.

* * *

An hour later, Luke and Mara were boarding a shuttle that was bound for the Devastator. As they boarded Luke pulled Han aside "I want two good men on our ship. They have to be married, middle aged and good husbands and fathers who won't hurt my wife. They will be her personal bodyguards."

Han bowed, "I will start my search for candidates at once. There are certainly some that we cannot trust with her."

"They have to be willing to kill their comrades if it means protecting her."

"Understood," Han replied

* * *

Devastator:

It was a day since their departure from Naboo. Mara had boarded the ship with her husband late in the night and he had left the bed early. She had woken up surprisingly late and after her shower she realized that it was noon.

She quickly headed for Luke's refrigerator and set about making her new husband something to eat for lunch. She made him a sandwich and wrapped it up and headed for the door of her chambers.

She stepped out of her chambers and was shocked to see two Imperial Officers flanking either side of the door. She was being guarded she realized much to her disgust.

She felt anger flowing through her. Luke was no different than Vader. She was still a prisoner. She stared at the two officers as she spoke, "Who are you?"

"We are your security detail assigned to you by your husband milady," a middle aged man of around forty five replied.

"Where is he right now?"

On the Command Bridge."

"Take me there," Mara stated in anger.

* * *

Luke saw Mara storming towards him in anger.

"We need to talk."

Luke made a gesture to her two protectors as he led her to his office.

He stepped inside and felt an instant slap on the cheek.

"You promised not to make me a prisoner. Why am I being guarded like one?" she screamed.

"It's not like that at all," Luke replied as the slap melted away.

"What do you mean not like that?" Mara yelled.

"This ship isn't accustomed to having a civilian woman onboard. I had to execute one of my men last week for raping one of the female crew members. This ship has a very large crew and you cannot just leave your room alone and unprotected. That is why I leave you with security."

Mara was silent for a moment before she stepped forward, "I'm sorry I just thought..."

"No need Mara, I understand how hard it is to be in the position that you're in. It's very hard on me too."

Mara stroked Luke's red cheek as she kissed him.

She then placed a bundle in his hands, "What's this?"

"Your lunch. I made it for you."

"Thank you," Luke replied.

Mara smiled as she turned and left the room.

Luke unwrapped the sandwich with a smile of gratitude towards his young wife.

* * *

Mara stepped out of the office to the sight of her two protectors.

She walked with them towards the lift as she spoke, "Can I see more of this ship?"

"We will give you a tour," One of the men replied.

"What are your names?" Mara asked.

"I am Jax," stated the older man who had a mix of brown and grey hair.

"And I'm Kit," replied the younger man who had very pale skin and white blonde hair.

Mara nodded as she stepped into the lift.

"Do you have children?"

"I've got two boys and two girls, One of my girls is about your age and she's a redhead. You remind me of her." Jax replied.

"I have a ten year old son and two little girls," Kit stated.

Mara smiled, "Do you have images?"

The two men quickly produced small pocket holoimages for Mara to view.

Mara noticed the tiny blonde haired girls in Kit's image.

"They are gorgeous."

"I haven't seen them in a couple of months."

"I'm sorry," Mara replied.

"It's hard but I gotta keep food on the table."

* * *

That night, Luke entered his chambers to the wonderful smell of food.

He noticed a full table waiting for him.

"I made bantha roast for you. I found it in the kitchen. I hope that you like it."

Luke sat down with his wife without a word.

He smiled, "The sandwich was amazing."

He took a bite of her roast in disbelief.

"This is even better."

"You like it?" Mara asked with a smile.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Mara took a bite of her dinner as she looked at Luke and spoke, "Here is my question. in your eyes am I your prisoner?"

Luke shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"Do I have any freedom?"

"About as much as I do which is little considering my father," Luke replied.

"Why do you serve him?" Mara asked in disgust.

"Because it's the only life that I have ever known."

"What if you could have a life without living like this would you?" Mara asked.

Luke was silent for a moment as he looked down at his roast. He took a bite of it as he thought. He then looked at Mara and spoke, "I never have thought of any other life."

"You're a slave to him," Mara stated in disgust.

Luke hung his head as he spoke, "You're probably right."

Mara shook her head as she spoke, "Where are we going right now?"

"Back to Coruscant," Luke replied.

Mara said nothing as she thought of how hard it must be for her husband. She was a part of his life now she was going to see everything that he endured at the hands of the Emperor.

* * *

Naboo:

Vader walked through the Royal Palace as stormtroopers marched throughout the great hallways. At his side stood Moff Panaka. "The Palace will serve one purpose and one purpose only. It will be a prison for Queen Jade. She is in one of the old dungeon cells at the bottom of the palace and she will be kept there until the day that she dies."

"And what of the future Queen?"

"There is no future Queen or Royal Council. Naboo will be under complete Imperial control. The Royal Palace will serve as a symbol of my absolute authority as well as a reminder of the fate that awaits those who dare to defy my authority."

"Why not end her life and be done with it?"

Vader glared at Panaka as he spoke, "I would rather leave her to wallow in misery she may never see her daughter again or any children that her daughter has with my son. She will simply remain in the dark pit to be forgotten about. She will be alone and suffering. No one will save her. Meanwhile others will see what I have done to her and they will hesitate to join the rebels that are rising to defy us."

Panaka nodded as Vader approached the nearby elevator.

He stepped inside and pushed the button that would take him to the dungeon.

Reina Jade watched as Emperor Skywalker stepped into her tiny cell. She looked up at him in horror. He looked down at her with a smile as he spoke, "My son really enjoyed your daughter. I should say that he really is enjoying her. He had his way with her and when I saw her this morning she was shaking in fear as she served him breakfast. He is breaking her faster and faster. He told me that he just had to take her with force and it was all over."

Tears flowed down the horrified mother's cheeks as Vader told her the fate that her only child was suffering.

"She will bear his children including the third Emperor. You will rot in here and you will be forgotten. You will never be seen again," Vader stated with a cruel smile.

Reina trembled as Vader looked down at her with his yellow eyes.

"P-Please I wasn't allowed to take my holo image of her."

"You will never see her again. The only thing that you will see is the inside of this cell and your meals. You will die in here."

Vader then poured a storm of lighting into the helpless woman before storming out of the cell.

* * *

As Vader left the Royal Palace he noticed Maximilian Veers approaching him with a datapad.

"Your new Daughter in law is Force sensitive your highness."

"I knew that the moment that I laid eyes on her," Vader replied.

"She has the same level of power as Master Windu according to the files that I accessed."

"Yes I know," Vader replied.

"It means that your son could have a potential apprentice."

Vader smiled as he walked away from Veers.

"Yes he may have just that."

"Do you think that if he trained her that you could defeat the two of them?"

Vader looked at Veers as he spoke, "If he trained her and their offspring I wouldn't stand a chance. In fact the two of them could be almost enough to defeat me."

Veers frowned, "You're talking like you want him to."

Vader said nothing.

The truth was that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to die. He wanted to die so that he could see his angel in the netherworld. He knew that his son was close to finishing his training. The boy just hadn't fully embraced the darkness. He still had some light in him which was a mystery to Vader due to the fact that the boy had only known darkness from birth. He hoped that he could cause enough rage in the boy to bring about his end. He then could die and leave Luke to rule the Empire that he had built. Mara would have a child with Luke perhaps several. Luke would most likely train at least one of his children and that child would carry on the Order of Sith Lords. The Sith Order would continue through the Skywalker line. The Skywalker's would rule the Galaxy for thousands of years unchallenged, who had the power to stand against a Skywalker? What Jedi would be able to defeat Emperor Skywalker and his son or the descendants of his son?

* * *

Coruscant:

Luke awoke with his wife resting in his arms. He looked down at her as he spoke, "Why are you so willing to just be with me after all that my father has done?"

Mara opened her eyes as she spoke, "Because I see a side of you that you don't even see. Despite your attempts to convince me otherwise you have a conscious Luke. You have good in you."

"I am good," Luke replied.

"You may believe that but the Sith are wrong. Is being beaten down and tortured by your father right? How can you believe that what he has done to you is right?"

"I-I don't know," Luke replied.

Mara sat up as Luke pulled her back to the bed.

She then spoke, "So you know nothing about your mother?"

"Aside from the fact that my father killed her. The day that my training is complete I intend to destroy him for killing her," Luke hatefully stated.

"How long do you believe it will be before you are a full fledged Sith?" Mara asked.

"A few years," Luke replied.

"What of me?" Mara asked.

"Did you know that you're Force sensitive?" Luke asked.

Mara shook her head as Luke spoke, "I can take you as my apprentice Mara. I can train you and together you and I can rule the Galaxy after we overthrow my father."

"I remember reaching out and calling things to my hand as a child. My mother freaked out when I did and she punished me. I was forbidden from using it. I haven't done any such thing in years."

"My father would have found you if you had. I wonder if he even knows that you are force sensitive."

Mara noticed Luke kissing her even more passionately as she felt him pinning her to the bed. He then spoke, "Together Mara we will rule the Galaxy. Will you join me as my apprentice?"

Mara looked at Luke as she spoke, "Will you give me one thing if I do?"

"Name it," Luke replied.

"I want my mother freed once he is dead."

"I'll do that for you," Luke replied.

* * *

An hour later, Mara found herself deflecting blasterfire from a training droid with the spare lightsaber that Luke had given her.

She looked at her husband as she spoke, "How am I doing?"

"You're doing incredibly well for your first time."

"Isn't your father going to come over for dinner tonight?" Mara asked.

"It's likely," Luke replied.

After returning to the Imperial Palace, Luke had learned that all of Mara's possessions from Naboo had been moved ahead of time. He was pleased with the fact that he didn't have to make too much of an effort to move her in. A part of him was angry as he realized that his father was still in complete control. He turned his focus back to Mara's training as he did his best not to think of his father.

As Mara trained, Luke watched with pride deciding that his forced marriage might not be so bad after all. His nights were much more peaceful with her and she had given him so much on each night.

* * *

Vader walked into his son's quarters noticing that his son wasn't anywhere near.

He walked into the kitchen to see Mara cooking dinner.

"You're here early," Mara stated.

Vader nodded, "Where is Luke?"

"He had to go to the main kitchen for a few things that we didn't have for dinner."

"Oh," Vader replied

Mara nervously turned away from the vile man as she continued to cook.

"I'm guessing that he has already recognized your Force abilities. He has already started your training hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mara replied.

"There is no need to lie, that is part of the reason that I chose you as his wife."

Mara looked at Vader in shock as he spoke, "I have lived my wretched life for long enough. Forty years is far too long. Luke doesn't have enough power to destroy me alone. No one in the Galaxy can destroy me on their own. No Jedi could have destroyed me. The two of you though, you will destroy me in a fight if you are well trained and if you have your offspring to aid you. I hope that time comes sooner than later because I am more than ready to die."

"You want to die?" Mara asked in disbelief.

Vader glared at Mara as he spoke, "Yes."

Mara gave him a look of disgust.

"You torture your own son physically and psychologically and you have done all that you have done because you want him to become you. You also want him to destroy you. You want your son to be the soulless monster that I am facing now. And you expect me to be a part of your sick desires?"

"If you are, you will be able to make things the way you want them to be. Think of the power that you may have. You can even destroy my son if you wish. Your child will become your apprentice and you will be able to have your mother back. Once he gains your trust you will be able to slay him in bed as you make love. It will be as easy as that," Vader stated with a smile.

Mara shivered in disgust as she looked into Vader's eyes. She shook her head, "You're nothing like me Skywalker. We are not the same. I am better than you and I will show you that I am better than you. My son will not be anything like you and I'm going to make sure that Luke turns out to be anything besides the animal that is standing in front of me right now. Now please excuse me, I have some cooking to do," Mara stated in disgust. Vader seemed taken back by Mara's defiant response. He glared at her for a long moment before he left the kitchen.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm starting school next Monday. Between preparing for it this week and the first few weeks and the course load I don't know how often updates will come. The reviews have been great but as long as I can keep my head above the water I will keep updates coming when I can.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	4. Chapter 4

As the Skywalker family sat down for dinner, Vader spoke, "Are the two of you well settled?"

"Yes everything has been just fine so far," Mara replied.

Vader nodded as he spoke, "You will have two weeks together. Then I will be sending Luke on a mission. Weather he takes you with or not will be his decision," Vader stated.

"Very well," Mara replied.

"You will be allowed to join me if you wish," Luke interjected.

"I think that I will," Mara replied as she glanced at her father in law. She didn't want to be around him if she could help it. It was almost like being in the presence of the devil himself.

After the tense family dinner, Mara took care of the dishes while the Emperor and Luke walked through the Palace together.

* * *

As the two men walked, Vader looked at his son and spoke, "So how is your apprentice?"

"My apprentice?" Luke asked.

"Don't play stupid with me your wife has already started to learn the ways of the Force from you."

Luke shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

At that moment lightning burned through his body as he fell to the ground.

He felt a heavy stream of lighting flowing through his body as his father continued to torture him. He then heard the hiss of a lightsaber as he felt his back burning.

"Keep training her you have my permission," Vader stated with a laugh as he poured lightning into his son's burn.

Mara closed the dishwashing unit with a smile. She wiped off the counter one last time. The job was finished.

She then left the kitchen and headed into the living room where she sat down to watch the holonet.

* * *

It was several hours later when she felt two arms wrapping around her.

She felt Luke's lips touching her cheek as he picked her up.

"It's time for bed." Mara noticed the lustful look in her husband's eyes as he carried her towards their bed. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off his tunic and kicked off his boots. He climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his hands pushing her dress up towards her head as they started to kiss.

* * *

It was late in the night when Mara was awoken by a voice, "Mara."

Mara opened her eyes and looked towards Luke who was sound asleep she heard the voice again, "Mara."

She stood up and was about to reach for her lightsaber when she noticed a grey haired man materializing before her.

"Who are you?" Mara asked uneasily.

"Leave the room and I will explain child."

"My clothes," Mara said.

She noticed the man pointing towards a nightgown on her dresser she reached for it with the force and followed the stranger.

"Who are you?" Mara asked.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master who lived during the days of the Old Republic."

"You're dead?" Mara asked.

"I am one with the Force."

"Why do you seek me out?" Mara asked.

"You are married to Luke Skywalker. Luke needs to know love, and you can do that for him but not if you succumb to the dark side."

"So what do I do refuse to be trained?"

"Continue to learn the combat skills that he offers you but embrace the light by embracing your love for him that is growing. Show him that the light is the way. If you can redeem him you can save the Galaxy from darkness."

"What of Vader?"

"Do you give him what he wants?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No," Mara replied.

"Than you have my answer young one, a time will come when Luke will see that he cannot become a Sith Master. That is when you must be ready to stand at his side."

"I understand," Mara replied.

"I will see you again in the future this is all that I have to discuss for now."

Qui-Gon then disappeared as Mara headed back to her bedroom.

She removed her nightgown and climbed back into bed with Luke and wasn't surprised when she felt his arms tightening around her.

* * *

Mara awoke to an empty bed.

She looked towards the bedroom door and was awarded with the sight of Luke entering their room with a tray of food.

"You've been taking care of me for the last two weeks since our marriage. I didn't want to give you the displeasure of my cooking so I thought that I would bring you something from the Royal Kitchen."

"You're that bad of a cook?"

"Never learned," Luke replied.

Mara laughed as she sat up. It was then that she realized that she was still undressed.

She reached for her nightgown as Luke spoke, "I don't know how my father and I would have survived without the royal kitchen we are both horrible cooks. Your food though, it is the best food that I've ever had though."

"You've never had home cooked food besides badly cooked food that's why," Mara replied with a smile.

* * *

Devastator: One Month later:

It was a month to the day that Mara had been married to Luke. After her husband had been ordered to put down an uprising on Malastare she had agreed to accompany him on the ship. A trip with Luke was much more appealing to her than having to be in the presence of her father in law on Coruscant.

As she awoke she felt his arms tightening around her. She turned to see him looking straight at her with his steel blue eyes.

Luke looked into Mara's eyes as he thought of the last month since their forced marriage. He noticed how secure she felt in his arms. He couldn't count how many mornings he had awoken with her still resting in his arms after their nights of love. He kissed her as he spoke, "I have to interrogate the rebel prisoner today before we can move on."

"Do you want breakfast first?" Mara asked.

"That would be nice," Luke replied.

Mara attempted to move towards the edge of the bed as she realized that Luke had her tightly held in his arms.

She laughed as he spoke, "Not yet."

It was an hour later when Luke stood over the rebel Gran in disgust, "Who are your leaders?"

The gran said nothing as Luke let loose another storm of lighting.

Luke felt disgust as he spoke, "What reason did you have for joining the Empire?"

"Your Death Star that can destroy entire worlds is just one reason that is good enough for me Lord Skywalker."

"That doesn't exist. As the son of the Emperor I can tell you that it doesn't exist."

"It does, we know for a fact that it exists Milord that is why I fight for the Galaxy. It must be destroyed."

"I've had enough of you useless fools!" Luke yelled as he raised his hand. The Gran's throat started to constrict until his neck snapped.

Luke kicked the corpse and stormed out of the cell and headed for the turbolift in anger.

He passed several officers as he spoke, "Get that corpse out of there."

"Yes Milord."

* * *

Luke walked into his office and pressed his holocom. Within minutes, an image of his father appeared directly before him.

"The rebels on Malastare have been taken care of father. Everything is back to normal here."

"Good, very good son did you obtain any information from your prisoners?"

"No, they chose death despite all of the interrogation that I gave them they didn't break."

"And what were their reasons for joining?" Vader asked.

"The Death Star once again. I don't get it, this thing doesn't even exist. It is propaganda that the Rebels have created and it's pulling thousands to their ranks."

"Yes I know, not to worry son in due time the Rebels will not be a problem. They pose very little threat the way that it is," Vader replied.

"What are your orders?" Luke asked.

"I want you to go to Naboo. Moff Panaka has something of great value. You must bring it back to Coruscant for me," Vader replied.

"As you wish father," Luke replied.

"You may spend time with your wife on Naboo but you may not take her to see her mother."

Luke frowned, "She really misses her. What would five minutes do?"

Vader raised his hand and lightning burned into Luke's body. He looked down at his son as he spoke, "As long as I'm breathing you do not question me because I am your father and I am your Emperor and above all I am the Master and you're the Apprentice."

Luke felt another stream of lightning burning into his body as he let out a scream.

* * *

Mara had just finished making dinner for herself and Luke's officers when she heard footsteps. She turned to see her husband standing in the kitchen. She approached her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she spoke, "I noticed that we went into hyperspace."

"Everything is over. My father has ordered us to go to Naboo to collect something of value. During our time I thought that we could have the honeymoon that we didn't have."

"You mean it?" Mara asked as she noticed the smile on his face.

"Yes," Luke replied.

As Mara served dinner for Luke, Han and Biggs. Luke spoke, "You can give the men shore leave for the week. We will spend one week on Naboo and then we will get back to work."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Biggs replied.

"Take some yourselves we all could use it," Luke replied.

Biggs nodded in agreement as he spoke, "I may just take a shuttle and go to Tatooine to visit my father, it's been too long and it would only take me an hour or two to get there from Naboo if that."

"You have my permission to do that," Luke replied.

"Thank you," Biggs replied.

"Luke, is it possible for me to see my mother?"

"I asked my father about that, I asked him for just five minutes and he didn't take it well."

"What did he do?" Mara asked uneasily.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Mara stood up and approached her husband.

She pushed his tunic down to reveal his red skin as she spoke, "The monster can shock you through the holocom?"

"Of course he can," Luke replied.

"Luke if you knew that he was going to get angry you should have..."

"I'm not going to let him tell me what to do. Don't worry we will find a way to get you to visit her."

"I'm not going to visit my mother with the knowledge that you're being tortured by that animal for my actions," Mara replied.

"If it makes you happy I can take it," Luke replied.

"Seeing you suffer doesn't make me happy. It is wrong for me to have what I want when you have to suffer for me to have it," Mara stated.

"I'm sorry Mara," Luke replied.

"There are these long time friends of my mother's that I would love to see if that would be acceptable."

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"Queen Amidala's parents. My mother grew up with her so she was a close friend of her family and I just want to visit them if you have no objection."

"I see no harm in that you may take a speeder and do that when we arrive," Luke replied.

"Thank you Luke," Mara replied.

As the group finished their dinner, Mara stood up to collect everyone's dishes.

As she left Han spoke, "She seems like a very good wife for you."

"I just do my best to be a good husband to her. You should have seen her face when she found out that my father punished me like he does."

"Do you really think that you deserve to live like this?" Biggs asked.

"What other way is there?" Luke asked.

"Your popularity in the Empire," Han interjected.

"What are you saying?" Luke asked.

"What I would do," Mara interjected.

Luke frowned as Mara sat down, "You're not an evil man Luke. You have a conscious you have a heart and I do not believe that you can destroy innocent lives if you rule the Galaxy."

"So I destroy..."

"No that's what he wants. He wants you to destroy him and lose your soul like he did when he killed Palpatine and your mother. He wants you to become some horrible monster like the one that he is. He wants to die so that he doesn't have to be miserable but you don't give it to him."

"What do I do?" Luke asked.

"Go to war with him, apprehend him and put him on trial for his crimes and don't give him the satisfaction of dying at your hand," Mara replied.

Luke noticed Han looking at Biggs as he spoke, "I like her."

Luke looked at his two friends as he spoke, "I'm going to think about this."

"The dark isn't the way Luke. I've seen the good in you. Your father hasn't kept you fully immersed in the dark. There is good in you. That is why you haven't hurt me in our time together. That is why you care to help me see my mother. You are good not evil."

Luke looked at his wife and then at his two friends. He then stood up and left the room.

Mara stood up to do the dishes as Han and Biggs assisted her in gathering the plates.

* * *

Luke sat in his meditation chamber with his eyes closed as he meditated.

He found himself wondering if going to war with his father was really the way? How would he defeat him without the dark side? What could he be if he wasn't a Sith? The Jedi would never accept him. Who would? Luke didn't know what he was going to do.

As the doors of the room opened, he saw Mara standing in front of him.

"We just got into orbit above Naboo," Mara stated.

Luke stood up as his wife approached him. He looked down for a long moment before he spoke, "I feel so lost Mara."

"Lost?"

"I feel like being the man that my father wants me to be isn't what I'm supposed to do. At the same time, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or where I'm supposed to go. This life is the only one that I've known."

"So why not make one for ourselves?" Mara asked.

"Without the Empire?" Luke asked.

"Why should you give such a wretched man what he wants? He wants you to take his life he wants you to become Emperor and he wants you to carry on this dark legacy through our children and their children. If we have a son do you want to abuse and degrade him like your father has done to you. Can you do it?"

Luke looked down at the ground before looking at Mara, "No."

"Embrace the light side," Mara replied.

"I don't know how to. Can you tell me how?"

Mara thought for a moment as she spoke, "I know someone on Naboo that may help you. A friend of my mother's who is very well read on the history of the wars between the Jedi and Sith. We will ask him."

Luke nodded as he stood up. He kissed his wife as he spoke, "Let's go to bed it is late."

* * *

alright that is it for now. I hope that you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It seems like people are liking this so far. I know I'm doing this story a bit different than others.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	5. Chapter 5

Luke awoke the next morning spooned up against Mara.

He looked down at his young wife as he ran a hand down her cheek.

She opened her emerald eyes and stared at her lover as their lips met.

"Luke you are right about one thing," Mara said.

"What is that?" Luke asked.

"There is nothing wrong with this being enjoyable for us. Our nights and the times that we have had in the last month have been enjoyable."

"What did you expect from me?" Luke asked as his wife stole his tunic.

He climbed out of bed as Mara spoke, "I expected to be your slave. I expected abuse and rape. I didn't expect the reality of you being as much of a slave to your father as I am."

"Very few realize how rocky our relationship is," Luke replied as he stepped into the living room with his wife.

Mara headed into the kitchen and obtained two bowls.

She placed fruit in each of the bowls as she motioned for her husband to follow her.

Luke sat down on the couch with Mara taking his lap.

"Have you ever thought of a child Mara?"

"With all that we have been doing it is bound to happen isn't it?"

"I cannot destroy my child's life like mine. I cannot turn my child into a monster Mara. I don't know what to do though."

"What if we ran away together Luke?" Mara asked.

"Ran away?" Luke asked.

"We could have our family far away from the Empire and we could be free of your father."

"He would hunt us to the ends of the Galaxy Mara. Our only option would be to destroy him," Luke replied.

"It's what he wants though."

"He has committed atrocities but so have I."

"He's done far more evils than you have not to mention the Death Star."

"That doesn't exist," Luke replied.

"Do you know what it is that Moff Panaka is giving you that is so valuable?" Mara asked as Luke started to stroke her bare thighs.

Luke ran his hands under the tunic that Mara was wearing as she blushed.

"Do you know what he is going to give you?"

"No," Luke replied.

"A datachip. The datachip that my mother had been given by a spy. That chip contains the plans to the Death Star. I have seen them."

"I-I..."

"I will show them to you today when you get it. He has built it in secret all along. My mother also had just had the location confirmed when you and your father attacked."

"Where is it?" Luke asked.

"Have you ever heard of a world called Despayre?" Mara asked.

"No," Luke replied.

"It's a planet in the Outer Rim and our spy confirmed via holocom that it was the location right before he was captured and executed. It was because of that that my mother and I were arrested and found out as enemies of the Empire."

"I have to see these plans before I know that you're telling the truth."

"I understand," Mara replied.

"We better get dressed and ready for Naboo," Mara stated

"A shower is a necessity," Luke replied.

"Come on," Mara stated with a smile as she took her husband's hand.

* * *

Naboo:

As Luke and Mara drove through the city and towards Moff Panaka's house Luke spoke, "You may take my speeder and visit your friends while I'm meeting with Panaka. Han and Chewbacca will accompany you."

Mara looked at the large wookiee and Commander Solo and nodded as she spoke, "I feel very safe with them."

"You should that's why I brought them," Luke replied as he stopped the speeder in front of a large mansion.

He stepped out of the speeder as he looked at Mara, "You can take the driver's seat."

"Thank you," Mara replied as she leaned forward for a kiss from her husband.

Luke stepped into Moff Panaka's mansion where he was greeted with the sight of two officers who were waiting to welcome him.

"This is an unexpected pleasure Milord, we are honored by your presence."

Luke said nothing as he was led towards Panaka's office.

Panaka stood up as he spoke, "Welcome to my home Lord Skywalker."

"I was told that you had something of great importance that you recovered for my father."

Panaka stepped forward with a small datachip.

"Yes, you may take it to him. Inform him that it will be complete very soon."

"As you wish," Luke replied.

"Join me for a drink?" Panaka asked as he pointed towards the bottle of wine.

"Of course," Luke replied.

* * *

Mara stood in the front door of the Naberrie home after ringing the doorbell.

She was greeted with the sight of Jobal Naberrie who let out a gasp as she stepped forward and hugged her.

"Come in my dear," Jobal exclaimed.

Mara followed Jobal into the house as Jobal spoke, "We have a visitor."

She found herself in the living room where she saw Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie sitting alongside Sola.

The three women stepped up and started to hug her as Jobal spoke, "How did you get away from that monster?"

"Get away?" Mara asked.

"From the Emperor's son it's so horrible that that monster forced you to marry him," Sola stated.

Mara shook her head, "I didn't get away. He is here meeting with Moff Panaka and he said that I could visit you."

"So you're still stuck with him?" Ryoo asked as she looked down at the young girl.

"Stuck?" Mara asked.

"Mara that monster forced you to marry him. You cannot tell me that he hasn't forced himself upon you and beaten you down in the last month."

Mara shook her head, "There is a lot that you don't understand. You see, he was forced to marry me."

Jobal and Sola exchanged glances as Mara spoke, "The day of my capture the Emperor told me that I had to marry Luke unless I wanted to watch him destroy the city of Theed and execute my mother."

"Oh Mara!" Ryoo exclaimed in horror.

"At the same time he ordered Luke to marry me and when Luke argued with him he was tortured."

"Tortured?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Mara turned to see Ruwee Naberrie walking into the room.

"How long have you been listening?" Jobal asked.

"Since she entered," Ruwee replied.

Mara breathed in deeply as she sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Ruwee spoke, "It sounds like Skywalker has been grooming this boy to hate him by the way that you describe things."

"I've been trying to get him to agree to rebel against his father's wishes. I have told him that by killing the monster he will be giving him what he wants most."

"You're right about that," Ruwee stated in disgust.

"There is someone at our door," Pooja stated.

"It's Luke," Mara replied.

"Let him in," Ruwee interjected.

* * *

Luke saw a beautiful dark haired woman behind the door. "Welcome to our home Lord Skywalker."

"Thank you," Luke replied as he followed her into the room.

Luke entered the room where his wife was sitting in the company of an elderly couple as well as a middle aged woman and another young woman.

"Sit down," the old man stated as he pointed to an empty chair.

Luke obeyed as Mara spoke, "Do you have the plans?"

"If that is what they truly are yes," Luke replied as he held up the datachip.

"What are we waiting for?" Mara asked.

"Ruwee can we please use your holoprojector?" Mara asked.

"Go ahead," Ruwee replied.

Mara pointed towards the large holoprojector at the edge of the room.

Luke walked towards the projector and inserted the datachip.

He activated the projector and within moments, a large circular object appeared in the room.

Luke let out a gasp of disbelief and horror as he looked at Mara, "You told me the truth."

Mara stood up and approached her distraught husband. She wrapped her arms around him as he accepted her embrace. "My husband hasn't told me a single lie since we were forced to marry. I would never lie to you."

Luke looked down at her and gave her a kiss before he turned back to the plans.

His eyes glazed yellow as he spoke, "How could he ever lie to me like this? Who is he that he can do this to me?"

Luke felt two warm hands on his shoulders as Mara spoke, "He is a Sith."

"What the hell is this thing?" asked an angry old voice.

Luke turned to Ruwee Naberrie as he spoke, "The Death Star."

"Death Star?" Ruwee asked uneasily.

"Or to be more realistic a weapon that has the power to destroy an entire planet. The Alliance has been searching for this thing for years," Mara interjected.

Luke stared at the thing once again, he felt betrayed, he felt like he had been lied to.

"This thing should not exist," Luke stated.

"We need to find a weakness in order to see to it's destruction."

"I'll find one, just give me a few hours," Luke replied.

"Will you stay with us for dinner?" Jobal asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"What about a place to stay do you have that?" Ruwee asked.

"A hotel room," Luke replied

"Just stay on one of our spare rooms," Jobal stated.

"Thank you," Luke replied as he looked at the aged couple with a smile of gratitude.

* * *

It was nearly four hours later and nearing dinner time when Luke emerged from the living room to the sight of a set table.

"Did you find a weakness?" Mara asked.

"There is one, it is an exhaust port that is within that large trench. It is rayshielded and it is one meter wide but a precise hit from a proton torpedo will cause a chain reaction that will destroy the entire station."

"How will you manage to hit such a small target?" Sola asked.

"I will use the Force," Luke replied.

Sola nodded as Ruwee looked at Luke and spoke, "So Mara said that you have questions about the light side."

"I simply want to know if it is possible to return from the dark side. What can you tell me?" Luke asked.

"In my time of studying the ancient historical accounts of the wars between the Jedi and Sith I never saw one regarding one that was born a Sith who fell into the light. However, There were at least two Jedi that fell to the dark side that later returned to the light that I can think of."

"So what you're saying is that it is possible for me to fall to the light?" Luke asked.

"If a fallen Jedi can be redeemed why can't you?"

"How do I embrace the light?"

"That is a question that only a Jedi can answer," Ruwee replied.

"Any ideas?" Luke asked.

"I would say embracing the emotions that are not of the dark side. Becoming everything that the dark side is not. That is how you become the light. You will have to find a Jedi to help you. I know that there are still some that you haven't killed."

Luke nodded as he took a bite of his dinner.

Jobal then spoke, "Luke who was your mother?"

Luke sighed, "Every time that I asked my father that question he would get angry and say nothing and in some cases he would even punish me. All I know is that he killed her."

Jobal shivered in horror as she looked at her husband and daughter.

Luke looked at Sola as he spoke, "Where is your husband?"

"He is on a business trip and won't be home for a week."

"I see, where is he?" Luke asked.

"Alderaan," Sola replied.

"Does he travel often?" Luke asked.

"Not as often as he used to. His business has gotten so large that he has to travel less and less but there are still times when he must and as his wife it is my job to accept that. He has always provided for me and my daughters."

"A part of me wonders what life would be like had my father and I lived a normal life instead of being in the position that he forced me into by his rise to power."

"Why not just destroy him?" Sola asked in disgust.

"Because it's what he wants," Luke replied.

Luke frowned, "You hate him."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sola replied as she stood up and left the room.

"Don't mind her," Pooja stated.

"Why does she feel this way about him? It is a very strong hate."

"He came to our house many years ago with my aunt back when she was alive," Pooja stated.

"The Queen?" Luke asked.

"She was Senator at that point and she had just faced an attempt on her life. He was assigned by the Jedi to protect her," Ruwee stated

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"They came her for dinner and left for our lake house after that. They fought on Geonosis from what we know which is where your father lost his arm."

His Mechanical hand, Luke thought as he heard the man's story.

"They visited us again briefly. It was three years later when our Padme died. She died right at the time of Palpatine's death."

"And the fall of the Republic," Jobal added.

"What did they say about her death?" Luke asked.

"We were told by her chief of security that your father murdered her and her unborn child."

"Unborn child?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Yes," Ruwee replied as he wiped a tear.

"Who was the father?" Luke asked.

"No one knows and we didn't want to pry it isn't our custom to do so," Jobal stated.

Luke looked at the family at the table as he spoke, "I-I'm so sorry if he truly did murder her."

"And you don't know if he did? He never told you?"

Luke turned to see Sola walking into the room as he spoke, "I only know what I know about your sister from the history books that I was given. I know nothing else to be fair my father has taken many lives just as I have."

"His life is a sad story. He told me his story many years ago when we took a walk alone," Ruwee stated.

Luke's interest peaked up as he looked at Ruwee.

"He hasn't told me much of anything about his life. I only know his mother's name and that he was a slave with her on Tatooine. I know very little about his childhood or anything for that matter. He never would talk to me about his life."

"I wish that I could help you find out the identity of your mother," Ruwee stated.

"Maybe she's still alive and you were simply stolen from her," Sola stated.

"I wish but I'm pretty sure that she's gone if he says so. He didn't lie to me. He believes she's dead and he knows she's dead."

"Because you can sense his sincerity?" Sola asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

Luke looked at the Naberrie family as he spoke, "I have to destroy that Death Star now that I know about it. Every part of me wants to leave Mara here with you. Sadly she won't be any safer with you than she will be with me and she will only endanger your family. My father has hurt your family too much. We will take our leave tonight so we don't endanger you further."

"I'm an old man, and my wife and I have little fear of death. This is our house, and we can support any action against Emperor Skywalker. His evil regime must end and his son must rule."

"Me?" Luke asked.

"You're the lesser of two evils and I see hope for you especially if you embrace the light side," Ruwee stated.

"This is too much power for me, I cannot do it," Luke replied as he stood up and left the room.

Mara followed him as he left.

* * *

Sola watched the young man leave as she turned to her father and mother.

"You didn't need to get so embittered it's not his fault that Padme is dead," Jobal stated.

"It's not that there is something about him mom."

"What do you mean?" Pooja asked.

"I cannot put my finger on it, but there is something terribly familiar about him it's like I should know him or I have met him somewhere before. I cannot place it," Sola replied.

* * *

Devastator:

Commander Han Solo stood alongside Captain Biggs Darklighter as he spoke, "I don't get what is going on with Luke. He was telling us shore leave and suddenly he's gathering the entire crew up like he's about to make some sort of big announcement."

Biggs nodded as he spoke, "I was just about to go home when I received his message."

"He must still be sleeping, either way something is wrong," Han replied.

"He said that he will be onboard at noon," Biggs replied.

At that moment a young officer approached Biggs. He looked at him and spoke, "Captain there is a bounty hunter named Lady Thule who is requesting permission to board. She claims to have a Jedi Knight in her custody."

Biggs was in disbelief as he spoke, "Prepare a cell immediately. Get three squads of troops to the hanger bay."

Han rushed to the Turbolift as he activated his comlink to issue orders.

A tiny armored figure walked down the boarding ramp with an aged man who was in chains.

"He calls himself Ben Kenobi. He was armed only with this," stated the woman as she dropped a lightsaber at Han's feet.

Han activated his datapad and reviewed the list of wanted Jedi as he spoke, "This is beyond my head I will have to contact Lord Skywalker."

"Of course," the woman replied.

Han pointed to two waiting stormtroopers and Chewbacca as he spoke, "Take him to his cell."

Han picked up the lightsaber as he left the hanger bay with his comlink in hand.

* * *

Naboo:

Luke awoke spooned up with Mara to the annoying sound of his buzzing comlink. He reached for it in irritation as he spoke, "What is it Han?"

"Some bounty hunter just boarded our ship with a Jedi by the name of Ben Kenobi. She wants to collect his bounty. How much should I give her?"

Luke stepped out of his bed in disbelief as he felt Mara starting to move.

He sighed, "Great I just woke her up."

"It's not my fault pal," Han replied.

"Give her two hundred and fifty thousand. Keep Kenobi alive and not a word to my father."

"As you wish," Han replied.

"I want a large holoprojector in the main hanger bay. Mara and I will be onboard in one hour," Luke stated.

* * *

Sola Naberrie walked into her kitchen with groceries. As she entered the kitchen she soon realized that she was not alone. She was being watched. So strange, her daughters were still with her parents and Darred wasn't due to be home for at least six hours. At that moment she turned her head and when she did she dropped her groceries as she was overtaken by shock and horror. She even let out a scream.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	6. Chapter 6

Devastator:

Luke walked down the boarding ramp of his shuttle with Mara at his side.

He looked at his wife as he spoke, "I'm going to make my announcement with you at my side," Luke stated.

Mara nodded.

Luke looked at the men throughout the hanger bay as he realized that his entire crew was gathered.

He breathed in deeply as he approached the holoprojector.

He then spoke, "My father ordered me to recover this datachip from Moff Panaka. My wife's mother, Queen Jade of Naboo was responsible for hiding this chip. She intended to hand it over to the Rebels."

Luke placed the chip inside of the projector slot and within moments the Death Star appeared in the room.

He then spoke, "I am about to commit high treason. This is something that is very dangerous and something that I must do. This weapon has been under construction in secret for nearly two decades. Once it is fully operational it will have enough power to destroy an entire planet. That planet could very well be your home planet and with it could very well be your families, those that you love most. To me this is a power that no man should be allowed to have. This is very wrong. That is why I must destroy my father's weapon. In doing so I am going to declare war on my father. I must do this because it is the right thing to do. I will not force you to fight this battle with me. I know that Commander Solo and Captain Darklighter will both stand with my wife and I, but you must make your own decisions."

Luke paused before he continued, "If you choose to side with me you will stay on this ship and fight for me. If you leave you will fight for my father. The choice is yours alone. The shuttle is for those of you that choose to leave. If you wish to stay you are welcome to do so just know that I cannot guarantee safety or your survival as I cannot guarantee my safety or my wife's safety."

Luke then turned to Han and Biggs, "Take us to the coordinates on my wife's datapad. Those that side with my father have to have their weapons removed and placed inside of the shuttle. They will not be allowed onboard the shuttle until after we have dropped out of hyperspace."

"Understood," Han replied.

"How did you know that we would side with you?" Biggs asked.

"I just know you both too well. I'm not asking you to die for me."

"We will," Han replied.

Luke said nothing as he noticed Chewbacca letting out a mighty roar.

"If you will excuse me I'm off to talk with this Jedi."

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi saw the younger Skywalker enter his room with his lightsaber in his hand.

He dropped the lightsaber to his feet as he spoke, "Here is what I want to know. Can you teach me the ways of the light side?"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Teach you the light side?"

"I cannot live this way for another moment. I have to learn the light. I have spent my entire life believing that the dark was right and it is now that I realize how wrong I am. My wife has allowed me to see the truth. I cannot learn alone please teach me."

"I was told that you sought the light. That is why I came here. I will agree to teach you. What are your intentions?"

"I must destroy the battle station that my father has created. The one that can destroy an entire planet. I also have to get myself and my wife away from his influence. I am about to go to war with him. I will need your insight Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "It would be my pleasure to help you Luke."

Luke followed the old Jedi out of the room in silence as he spoke, "This way."

* * *

Naboo:

Two dark figures stealthy crept through the dark hallways of the Royal Palace. As they approached the nearby elevator, one headed a separate direction while doing the best to evade the notice of the stormtroopers.

Both were exceptionally small in stature. They appeared to be human beings but it was impossible to tell just what or who they were.

The elevator opened in the dungeon. The Stormtroopers who stood guard were surprised to be met with a blue lightsaber and a dark figure in mysterious armor. The

being jumped out of the elevator and instantly beheaded two of the Imperials. The blasterfire and the screams weren't heard and the Imperials were executed within moments.

Reina Jade was in shock when the doors of her cell opened.

Right before her stood an all black figure. She heard an electronic voice as the creature spoke, "Come with me."

"Who are you?" Reina asked.

"Your rescuer."

"My daughter though!" Reina exclaimed.

"She will be next and it will be a little bit more difficult the creature replied as Reina rushed out of the cell with her rescuer.

They approached the waiting elevator and Reina stepped inside with her rescuer.

Once they got to the main level, Reina noticed the doors opening to reveal an additional rescuer.

"Are we ready?"

"We are," the other replied.

"With us my Queen," one of the creatures stated.

Boots stomped through the royal Palace as Imperials desperately searched for the renegade Queen. Tie Fighters flew overhead and searched in vain.

The attempt to recover the Queen was all in vain, for she was no longer in the system. Her rescuers had planned out the rescue mission flawlessly.

* * *

Coruscant:

Vader watched as the image of a clone commander appeared before him.

"What is it Commander?"

"We have a problem your Majesty."

"A problem?" Vader asked.

"Yes, your son boarded the ship this morning and announced that he was now at war with you. He just came into the system where something called the Death Star is located. He is flying towards it in his starfighter now with four wingmen. Most of the ship aside from us clones sided with him. He intends to destroy the entire thing. He has also announced that he is leaking the plans to the holonet."

Vader clenched his fist in rage as his eyes turned yellow.

"What?"

Vader stood up in anger as he activated the holonet screen.

At the same time, he noticed the clone falling forward as he stared out of the viewport.

"It's gone your Majesty, he has destroyed it."

Vader slammed his fist down on the holocom.

At the same time, he saw Firmus Piett entering the room.

"Your Majesty the Death Star is all over the holonet. What do we do?"

Vader stood up in rage as he spoke, "We get it off before the Galaxy revolts against my ruling."

Vader stormed out of the throne room with Piett on his tail as he spoke, "I want all ships within the sector of the Death Star to get to it's location. I want him tracked down and arrested."

"Sir, his entire ship is still at his disposal."

Vader shook his head, "Of course, they are, they are all a bunch of young fools. There are very few officers on that ship that are even close to our age Admiral. Solo is one of the oldest. Luke selected almost all of his senior staff himself and they were all in the academy with him, save for Solo."

"This doesn't help us at all," Firmus replied.

"No it doesn't," Vader muttered.

At that moment, Firmus noticed General Veers nervously approaching the pair.

"What is it General?" Vader asked.

"Your Majesty, I just received word from Naboo on the Queen."

"What is going on?" Vader asked.

"The Palace was infiltrated by two dark armored beings who rescued her. The stormtroopers that guarded her cell are all dead."

Vader clenched his fist as the windows started to shatter.

"Can this day get any worse?" Vader screamed.

He walked past Veers as he turned to Piett.

"Forget the dammed Queen. The Rebels have obviously rescued her, Panaka will have to be punished."

"That is what I was just about to mention," Veers added.

Vader turned to General Veers as he spoke, "He was abducted. It appears as though he was taken captive."

Vader slammed his fist into the wall as he walked past his two most trusted staff.

"We need to find my son before he wreaks more havoc."

* * *

Devastator:

Luke stood on the bridge of the Devastator alongside Biggs as he spoke, "How long until we reach Kuat?"

"Just five minutes until we make the drop out of hyperspace," Biggs replied.

"Are all weapons charged?" Luke asked.

"Yes and we have pilots in their fighters."

Luke smiled as he turned to Han, "Thanks for your help back there. Destroying that thing was far too easy."

"It was disgustingly easy," Han replied.

"It helps that you were believed to be a friend and not a foe. They had no idea what was going on until you were inside of that trench," Biggs stated.

"By the time that their starfighters were on our tail that thing was about to blow," Luke replied in amusement.

"We are about to revert," Han interjected.

Luke smiled as the ship reverted from hyperspace. Directly ahead stood one Star Destroyer.

"What are their shield levels at?"

"Just a minimum fifty percent," a young officer replied.

"Lock our turbolasers on the bridge. Fire when ready," Luke replied.

Luke watched as the command bridge of the star destroyer exploded. He then pointed towards the nearby dry dock that contained a Star Destroyer.

"Destroy that."

* * *

Star Destroyer Avenger:

Captain Lorth Needa smiled as he received the distress call from one of the other operational star destroyers that was in the system. He couldn't believe that Skywalker had chosen to attack Kuat so quickly after declaring war on his father. "This is just our luck. Just five minutes after expelling those who are loyal to the Emperor and we have Lord Skywalker right here attacking Kuat. Charge up our guns."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Devastator:

"Luke there is another Star Destroyer coming out way," Biggs stated.

Luke looked out of the viewport as Han spoke, "They are hailing us."

"Let's hear what they say," Luke stated.

Within moments, an image of a middle aged man appeared right before Luke.

"Lord Skywalker, I am Captain Lorth Needa of the Avenger. We are here to assist you in any way possible."

Luke was stunned, "You heard my report on the holonet?"

"We did. It was on the screen just ten minutes ago and my crew was outraged. I was facing a riot so I called for everyone to calm down as I announced that I could not fight for your father for another moment. Most of my crew remains on my side. A few hundred chose to leave though."

"Very well. The Dry Dock is gone. There is another one that is in range of your main guns if you can take that out it would be well appreciated. I am moving my ship closer to the planet we are going to destroy some of the factories then we are getting the hell out of here."

Han turned to Luke in disbelief as Captain Needa's transmission ended.

"It looks like you are gaining supporters kid."

"The Avenger is a relatively new ship with a very young crew like ours. A lot of the younger officers will support us," Luke stated.

Luke heard the turbolift open and turned to see Mara walking onto the bridge with a paper package.

"You need to eat after what you did earlier. I made you a sandwich," Mara stated as she placed it in Luke's hands.

Luke smiled as he kissed his wife, "You always think of me don't you?"

"You better eat kid, it's been hours since the Death Star and we have all eaten. You need it."

Luke unwrapped the sandwich as he looked at Mara, "I don't know what I would do without you. Is there something else?" Luke asked.

"Can we talk alone?" Mara asked.

Luke looked at Han as he spoke, "Make sure that you get us out of here within twenty minutes and inform Captain Needa to leave with us before the reinforcements get here. Make sure all fighters are accounted for."

"They've already returned," Biggs stated.

"Good," Luke replied.

Luke turned to Mara as he spoke, "Can you wait just a few minutes my love? Just go to my office and wait."

"Of course," Mara replied with a smile.

As the two ships flew away from Kuat, Luke noticed a shuttle flying towards the Devastator.

"Captain Needa is boarding to meet with us," Han stated.

"Very well, show him to the bridge. I have to talk to Mara," Luke replied.

* * *

Mara noticed her husband still eating his sandwich as he stepped into the office.

He placed it on the desk as he approached her.

"What is wrong my love?"

"Luke, we have been together for a little over a month. I-I think that I might be pregnant."

Luke's mouth dropped open, "Pregnant?"

"Yes, I've been getting sick every morning but feeling better later in the day. I'm almost positive that we are having a child."

Luke placed a hand on her stomach as he reached out with the Force.

He looked at her as he spoke, "It looks like you're right."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are not going to worry about a thing right now Mara, this is the happiest moment of my life."

Mara pressed her lips against her husband's as they embraced.

After stepping out of the office, Luke was greeted with the sight of Captain Needa who made a quick bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Milord. A few of my men said that you were one amazing man in person. They knew you from the Academy."

Luke nodded as he looked at his wife, "Are you alright Mara?"

"Yes, I will have dinner ready for you. Anyone else that will be with you?"

"Count in Ben and Captain Needa and of course Han, Biggs and Chewie."

"I'll get right to it," Mara replied.

As Mara left Luke turned to Captain Needa, "Are you married?"

"I was, we divorced years ago. It was a big mistake on my part. I just pay for the kids and visit when I'm on leave. It didn't work out, marriage and the Navy don't go well together in my opinion."

Luke nodded as he spoke, "We are planning to set up a hidden base and mass our fleet there. I am willing to guess that as word gets out we will have more defectors but we need to do everything in secret."

"What are your plans in the meantime?"

"We will attack his chain of supply. We will make small raids and we will prepare for the main battle. Today was a victory but we must take care to insure that we don't over extend ourselves."

"How about funding?"

"Oh, I've got billions at my disposal. I collected funds out of our treasury and transferred everything to this ship before our attack. We are far better set than the Rebel Alliance."

"Who will your second in Command be?"

"Han Solo. I will promote him to Admiral and he will be my right hand man."

"A good choice," Captain Needa replied.

Luke said nothing as he noticed Han approaching, "When Captain Needa is ready to retire, show him to his quarters. All of you will join my wife and I for dinner tonight," Luke added.

"Very well sir," Han replied.

* * *

It was five hours after dinner. Only Obi-Wan, Luke and Mara remained.

Luke looked at Obi-Wan as he spoke, "So how do you want things to work?"

"Everything is under your command and I think that you will do an excellent job at leading this war. The Rebels will need to follow you if they are to win," Obi-Wan added.

"That will take time. Why do you want us to wait for a year before we continue our all out war?"

"Because more are going to join you and I want you to be in the light before you face him again without a hint of darkness."

* * *

One Year later:

Luke awoke to the sounds of a crying baby. He moved away from Mara and stepped up and scooped his four month old son out of the crib.

"Sh, I'm here Ben. It's alright."

The young father then climbed back into bed as Mara reached for him, "He's hungry."

Luke smiled, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"It was better with you watching him," Mara replied as she looked at her husband with a smile.

Luke kissed her on the lips as he spoke, "I think that this boy is the best thing that ever happened to us."

"He is that," Mara replied.

Mara turned to face her husband as they looked down at their tiny son.

They had had Ben within a year of their forced marriage. Their life had been a different one and Ben had been born on the Devastator.

Now, after an entire year they were living within the ancient Temples of Yavin IV that had been converted into a base.

Luke had moved his fleet and his army there just two months earlier.

Luke now had four Star Destroyers at his command and more and more Imperials were defecting with each passing day to his ranks vs the ranks of the Alliance.

As Luke sat up he heard his comlink buzzing. He answered it as he spoke, "What is it Admiral?"

"We just received word that the first Officer of another Star Destroyer led a successful mutiny. The ship has been brought in by Captain Needa. Unfortunately, it only has twenty five percent of it's crew."

"We have plenty of recruits. Get Biggs to work with the new Captain and get them the manpower they need."

"You got it sir. There is one more thing."

"What?" Luke asked.

"That Bounty Hunter that brought General Kenobi to us is here to see you. She is willing to do your job."

Luke nodded as he stood up.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes," Luke replied.

Mara watched her husband step out of the refresher fully dressed. He looked towards her as he spoke, "Is Ben done eating?"

"Yes," Mara replied.

"You look tired. I was gone on the last mission for two days. Get some sleep. I'll take Ben with me."

"Luke I can..."

"I'm his father and you're his mother. You're the one that gave him to me. You can rest."

Mara smiled as her husband kissed her.

"Besides, I want Ben to have what I never had and I can't wear you out."

* * *

Luke stepped into his conference room and noticed a pretty dark haired girl who was about his age standing at the edge of the table. In her hand rested a black helmet with a flat faceplate that was completely black. He looked at her as he spoke, "You're Lady Thule?"

"Yes," the girl replied as her eyes locked onto Ben.

Luke noticed her harsh stare as he spoke, "I have a simple message for the Rebel Alliance. I am told that you work for them. If you deliver this message I will pay you twenty thousand. I will give you another twenty thousand if you return with a response because that will mean that you actually did the job. Agreed?"

"Sounds simple to me," the girl replied.

Luke nodded as he placed the datachip in her hands.

"What is your name Lady Thule? I am willing to bet that you have a name since you have a face under that mask," Luke stated.

"You can call me Leia."

Leia looked at Ben as she spoke, "What is his name?"

"This is Ben," Luke replied.

"How old is he?" Leia asked with a smile.

"He is four months."

"He's adorable," Leia replied.

"Thank you, he certainly keeps my wife and I busy. I took him with me today because she needed some sleep. I was gone for two days and when I'm gone she takes one hundred percent of the job. It's not easy."

"I can imagine so," Leia replied.

"Do you have siblings?" Luke asked.

"A brother, a twin brother," Leia replied.

"Oh do you get along?"

"We sort of stand apart," Leia said as she turned towards the door with the datachip that Luke had handed her.

* * *

Alright that is it for now thank you for reading and reviewing. I start school Monday so updates will slow down but know that this story will continue.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	7. Chapter 7

Alliance Command Ship: Home One:

Mon Mothma watched as the young bounty hunter entered the Alliance Council room.

"This is a message from Lord Skywalker."

"Ok, place it in the holocom," Mon replied as she exchanged glances with the rest of the Alliance Council.

At that moment an image of Luke Skywalker materialized right before her.

"Greetings Lady Mothma and members of the Alliance Council. It has come to my attention that we both share a common foe. My father is consumed by his power and his greed. He is a slave to his own demons. I grew up believing that we were in the right. I grew up believing that everything that I did was right. All of that changed in the last year. That is why I turned against him. I want nothing more than freedom for the Galaxy and justice for my father. My goals are like that of your own. Currently, it seems as though your Alliance is losing battle after battle. You do not have the strength to defeat my father. I am massing an army for war. I welcome anyone to my ranks that wishes to join forces with me. I am extending that invitation to your alliance. Come to my base. I guarantee your safety and a comfortable stay. If you choose you may leave and not look back. But I hope that you do accept my offer and join forces with me."

Mon sighed, "He is right, our Alliance was crippled at Dantooine in the last battle. We don't have the resources that he has to continue this battle."

"We have nothing to lose," General Dodonna interjected.

"I agree, so do you purpose that we go to meet with him?"

Queen Jade looked at Mon as she spoke, "He has my daughter and I have been away from her for a year. Send me as a representative of the Alliance Mon. I can speak on behalf of the Council."

Mon thought for a moment as General Riekaan spoke, "I say we all go with Leia and leave General Medine in charge. If he doesn't mean what he says Leia can defeat him."

"What do you sense in him?" Mon asked.

"Not one hint of darkness," Leia replied.

"Are you sure?" Mon asked.

"Only light. I watched him with the baby and he was very gentle and affectionate."

"Baby?" Reina asked.

"Yes, they have a child."

"I'm going to need some time to think about this," Mon replied.

* * *

Yavin IV:

Luke and Mara had just sat down for breakfast with Ben when Han entered their chambers.

"Sorry to barge in on you Luke but there is something that you should know."

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"There is an Alliance ship in the system. They have accepted your invitation. Mon Mothma, is going to land in a shuttle with two or three other members of her council."

"Take them to the conference room. I will be there as soon as we are done with breakfast."

"Very well," Han replied.

Mara looked at her husband as Han left, "Shouldn't you leave?"

Luke shook his head, "I don't want to just leave you and the baby in the middle of breakfast. I love you two far too much."

Mara smiled at her husband, "So many husbands would probably leave in an instant."

"My wife and my son are first in my life," Luke replied.

"You're the best," Mara stated.

Luke looked down at Ben who was looking up at him from his small high chair. Ben looked happy as usual as he consumed the baby food that Mara provided him with.

It seemed to Luke that his son was growing up far too fast. The boy was getting bigger and bigger with each passing day.

As Luke finished breakfast he picked up Ben and spoke, "I'll get him his bath and his nap."

"Thank you," the exhausted mother replied as she started to collect the dishes.

A few minutes later, set his son down in the bathroom sink as he started to wash him off. He already knew that Mara was going to bed. She had had very little sleep the previous night with Ben's crying. Luke already knew that Ben was tired just by looking at the baby. He slowly dried him off and dressed him as he carried him into their bedroom. He placed him inside of the crib that was by their bed as he spoke, "I'll be back."

"Thank you," Mara replied.

* * *

Mon Mothma clasped her hands together on the table top as Reina spoke, "How much longer will we have to wait?"

"That Admiral Solo fellow said that he was in the middle of breakfast," General Rieekan stated.

At that moment, Mon saw the doors hiss open as the young leader walked into the room. He was flanked by Admiral Solo and another young Imperial Officer.

He took the seat that was directly across from her as she noticed a third officer joining the group. She also noticed two young women in Imperial uniforms following with trays that contained cups of caf.

Luke took one as he spoke, "Thank you, be sure to bring me another. Ben didn't give Mara and I one bit of rest last night."

Mon frowned as Luke turned, "Forgive me, your arrival was quite a surprise and I had to give my son a bath and tuck him into his crib. He is finally sleeping which means that my wife can get some rest too."

"How old is he?" General Dodonna asked.

"Four months," Luke replied.

"It looks like he keeps you up."

"He keeps us both up. Mara went to bed right after he was asleep. Let's get down to business," Luke replied.

"What my question would be is how would you treat us if we joined you?" Mon asked.

"Like equals. I am of course the leader here, but I believe that if we work together we can win this war. You have a lot of men and so do I. We also need more manpower for our ships which you can provide. If we put our minds together, each battle can be a victory."

"In the past year you have attacked the Emperor on at least a dozen occasions and each battle has been a victory," General Riekaan stated.

"Yes but he wasn't present at any of those battles was he?" Han interjected.

"No," Mon replied.

"I know my father well. I know how he fights. We have fought together since I was a child. The issue is finding a way to keep our battle from being a stalemate. That is where the Alliance comes in at."

"A stalemate?" Mon asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"So if we fight for you what will our ranks be?" Mon asked.

"Yourself and your senior Council would just become a part of mine. These three men here are my senior council."

Mon looked at the two young men and the middle aged man as she spoke, "What about funds? Do you have enough resources to win this war?"

"Of course I do," Luke replied.

"What of my daughter? I haven't seen her in fourteen months," Reina stated.

"As soon as she wakes up from her nap with Ben I will send her to see you," Luke replied.

"If you expect me and my people to fight for you you will have to free her. She is not going to be your slave. You had no right to force her into marriage or to take what you didn't deserve by force like you did," Reina stated in anger.

Luke did his best not to lash out at the woman as he spoke, "I never forced her to marry me and I never took her by force. I married your daughter because my father ordered me to and when I refused he threatened to destroy my ship and to kill my two best friends. That is why we married. I was just as unwilling as she was."

"I have a hard time believing you," Reina stated.

"Luke does not lie," Han defensively stated as he stood up in anger.

"Sit down Han," Luke stated with a gesture towards the chair.

"Based on my grandchild I would say that you were somewhat willing."

"We both decided to make the best of it since we had no choice. As a result of accepting our fate, Mara and I have had a very enjoyable marriage."

"I will believe it after she can honestly look me in the eye and say the same thing," Reina stated.

"To be fair you built a pretty notorious reputation despite your young age," Mon interjected.

"It's not like I knew right from wrong. I always thought that I was doing the right thing until the Death Star and Naboo. Mara freed me. She helped me to see how brainwashed I truly had become."

"Leia told us that she delivered a Jedi to your custody not long ago. What became of Kenobi?"

"He lives with us. He has taught me the ways of the Jedi. Han can take you to his quarters if you would like. In the meantime I am taking Reina to see my wife. I will give you some time to make your decision on whether you will join us."

"Of course," Mon replied.

* * *

As Luke and Reina stepped out of the conference room Luke noticed the woman's icy glare.

"You still do not believe me do you?"

"Luke the day after the wedding your father visited me. He told me that you really enjoyed Mara and that you had to take her by force to break her. He told me that she was shaking in fear as she served you breakfast."

Luke stared at Reina in anger, "And you believed him?"

"What else was I supposed to think? He forced her to marry you because he wanted to hurt me and he did. Do you not realize that?"

"Mara loves me and I love her. We complete one another as I will soon show you."

Reina said nothing as she noticed the anger that was in Luke's eyes.

As they approached two large double doors she noticed two Imperial Officers that stood on either side.

"Have you two had lunch break yet?"

"No sir."

"Just come on in and make yourselves some sandwiches as quietly as possible. I'm going to let her see our baby."

"This is Queen Jade."

"Yes Jax yes she is," Luke replied as he stepped into the room with Reina in tow.

Reina said nothing as the two men headed towards the kitchen.

At that moment, she heard the sounds of a baby crying.

Luke rushed past her and into the nearby room.

He then returned with a now quiet baby.

"I got to change his diaper," Luke stated.

Reina noticed the young man heading towards what appeared to be a refresher.

Luke stepped out of the refresher as he spoke, "I think that Mara is awake"

Reina noticed her grandson looking at her with wide blue eyes. She also noticed his flame red hair that was like her own and Mara's.

"Would you like to hold him?" Luke asked.

"Certainly," Reina replied.

Reina took her grandson and looked down at him as she spoke, "He looks so much like Mara."

"He certainly has her looks," Luke replied.

Reina noticed Ben reaching out to take her hand.

She found herself smiling down at her grandson as he took her hand.

"He only does that with people that he really likes," Luke stated.

"Mom?"

Reina looked up in disbelief to see Mara rushing towards her.

Mara wrapped her arms around her mother as she gave her a hug.

Luke quickly called Ben to his arms so that Reina could embrace her daughter.

"I see that you have met Luke," Mara stated.

"Yes," Reina replied.

"And he let you hold Ben?"

"He did," Reina replied.

Mara smiled as she spoke, "I missed you."

"She came with the Alliance leadership," Luke stated.

"So that was the Alliance that rescued you after all," Mara said.

"Yes," Reina replied.

"At least I haven't required rescuing. Luke has me well taken care of."

"Are you hungry Mara?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Mara replied.

"I'll get you two something to eat."

Mara stood up as she spoke, "You take the baby. I will get lunch there is no need to poison my mother with your cooking."

Mara turned to her mother as she spoke, "His cooking is the worst. He couldn't cook if his life depended on it."

"Thanks a lot," Luke replied.

"It's just the truth," Mara replied with a smile.

"Well, I have always known that I'm a bad cook," Luke replied.

"Come on mom, you can help me," Mara replied.

As Mara entered the kitchen with her mother she spoke, "You seem a little surprised by everything."

"It's just Vader told me that Luke was doing horrible things to you. He visited my cell the day after your marriage and told me. I had no idea that Luke was forced to marry you is that even true?"

"It is very true, he has had his father control his life for too long. Now he is finally free. I freed him," Mara stated.

Reina frowned as she spoke, "You're saying that he's not that bad of a husband."

"Have you watched him with Ben? He's the best father ever even if he cannot cook."

"And he's a good husband?" Reina asked.

"He is an excellent husband. When he is home he is always willing to take Ben. He rarely asks me to do it unless he's hungry."

"That is something that only you can do," Reina replied with a smile.

Mara nodded in response.

* * *

Luke sat down with his wife and his mother in law as he held Ben.

He looked down at the large salad before looking at the two redheads

"This is our first family meal."

"Yes it is," Mara replied.

"You have a point, I was wondering if I would ever have one of these again with Mara," Reina stated.

"And here you are and we have Ben too, " Luke replied.

"This is nothing like I expected it to be," Reina stated.

After the family had finished lunch Luke spoke, "We are supposed to train with Obi-Wan today."

"Yes we are," Mara replied.

Mara looked at her mother and spoke, "Want to come with us?"

"Of course," Reina replied.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Reina found herself holding Ben as she watched Mara spar with Luke. She noticed the old Jedi Master watching the fight very carefully as she spoke, "How powerful is Mara?"

"As powerful as me," Obi-Wan replied.

"Is that powerful?" Reina asked.

"Yes it is, she's not as strong as Luke but she is certainly an exceptional Jedi. They will make excellent Jedi Masters one day. And as time goes on their power will only grow," Obi-Wan replied.

Reina looked back at the scene as she noticed her son in law's red blade, "Why a red lightsaber still?"

"A symbol of Luke's past. Luke is ashamed of his past but is unwilling to hide it. He believes that he can show his past in the form of his lightsaber while doing his best to move forward while remembering what he once was," Obi-Wan replied.

Luke looked at his wife as they sparred, she seemed happier than she had been in their entire marriage. He already knew the reason, it was because she had her mother in her life again. Luke had to admit that he was happy to have a mother in law like Reina. He knew that as time went on that they would be able to form a good relationship and he was glad that Ben had such a kind woman as a grandmother. He smiled as his wife made a strike that he quickly blocked, "This is a great day is it not my love?"

Mara smiled, "The best day of our marriage."

"We have everything," Luke replied as he gave her a kiss before they broke apart to continue their duel.

* * *

It was five hours later when Luke found himself inside of the conference room.

Mon looked at him as she spoke, "We will join you as long as our soldiers can keep their current ranks."

"Of course. And I may incorporate some of your X-Wing Fighters into my fleet. I have been rather impressed with them. I just bought several hundred of them for my men."

"I notice that you have also been modifying your Tie Fighters to contain shield generators," Mon stated.

"Yes, the lives of my men mean something to me," Luke replied.

"Should the rest of our fleet come here?" Mon asked.

"Yes, and there are two temples that are empty that we have cleaned and prepared for new arrivals you can move your people into them."

"Very well," Mon replied.

* * *

Leia stepped into a dark room and activated her comlink after insuring that no one was present.

"This situation is nothing like we thought. I talked to Obi-Wan awhile ago and Reina and I just spoke moments ago."

"How does he treat her and the baby?" Asked the voice from the other end of the comlink.

"He is an excellent husband and he's an excellent father. The only area where his a failure is his ability to cook. He does everything else perfectly and his son is very attached. What do we do?"

"We need to devise a plan to protect Mara and Ben from Anakin. I can guarantee you that he hates her for all that she has done. Form a relationship with them but your mission as well as mine must be to protect them."

* * *

Tatooine:

Boba Fett walked through the dark cantina and towards the stairs that led towards the hotel rooms.

He walked up the stairs and headed to the assigned room

He opened the door to the sight of a small woman in dark armor.

"Lady Thule," Fett said aloud.

"I take it that you are well aware of the price on Skywalker's head."

"Of course I am," Fett replied as he stared towards the woman.

"This is a feud that goes back many years between Vader and I. It is a type of feud that is between family."

"Why should I care?" Fett asked.

"You know how wealthy I am. Imagine receiving twice as much as you would for bringing in the Prince and his wife."

Fett let out a sigh as he stared at the woman. "Think about it Fett, you aren't inclined by a contract. If you make one with me you can take twice as much as you would by collecting Vader's bounty. If you help me accomplish what I wish to accomplish. You will gain a lot of money but if you double cross me, we will kill you. Or you can stay neutral it's up to you. Are you in or are you out?"

"You know how much I respect you and you have always delivered on the jobs that we have done together," Fett replied.

"So you are in?" Lady Thule asked.

"Of course I'm in," Fett replied.

"It may be a few years before we make our move. Are you willing to wait?"

"The best hunts are the prolonged ones Thule," Fett replied.

"Than let the hunt begin and know that it will be unlike any of your previous hunts."

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Not sure how many updates there will be this week I can promise one more but school is starting tomorrow for me so I gotta be ready and I work so sometime this week. Thank you for reading and reviewing I'll get more up when I can.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	8. Chapter 8

Naboo:

A beautiful woman with a hood that covered her face walked into the lawyer's office. As she approached the desk and gave the secretary her name she went and sat down. It was likely that she was in her mid thirties based on her appearance although she was truly a decade older. She let out a sigh as she waited for her turn.

She finally was shown into the lawyer's office. She looked at the man as he spoke, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm here to file for divorce," The woman replied.

"Oh? And how long has this marriage lasted?"

"Since the Clone Wars. The thing is, I want you to set up the paperwork for me. If you agree to help me you have to keep everything secret and be ready for me to call upon you when the time is right."

"What are the reasons for divorce?"

"My life has been threatened, my son was forced to marry at the age of eighteen and he is a child with a child because of his father. And his wife was also forced into the marriage she's also a child. My husband almost killed me when I was pregnant. He has to be held accountable. Do I need anymore reasons before you agree to take my money?"

* * *

Eriadu: One Week Later:

Luke sat in the cockpit of the Falcon alongside Mara and Leia as Han brought the ship to the landing pad.

"Do you have the charges?" Luke asked.

Mara nodded as she spoke, "I'm glad that we can leave Ben for an hour or two with my mom."

"You pumped out milk for him right?"

"Yes, I don't want to put him on regular formula for another month or two," Mara replied.

Han looked back at Luke as he spoke, "Do you got the charges?"

"Mara does," Luke replied.

Luke stood up as Han, Chewie and Leia followed him and his wife down the boarding ramp. The group had approached the Imperial factory posing as a freighter with shipments of raw materials to be processed. It was a factory that manufactured concussion missiles and proton torpedos. Luke had filled the shipment containers with charges that would compliment Leia's own charges. The plan was to destroy the factory. The Explosion of the factory would be large enough to encompass the planetary shield generators that were less than a mile away. It would give Luke's fleet a way to destroy most of the factories that were on the planet.

"Did you ever know Wilhuff Tarkin?" Leia asked as she slipped an Imperial cap onto her head.

Luke shook his head, "I saw him when he came to the palace a few times when I was a child. My father had him executed for his attempted coup when I was about nine. So I never interacted with him that much."

"From what I've heard he was even more evil than your father," Mara stated.

"He was that. The Galaxy would be a darker place if him and Palpatine had lived," Luke replied.

As the group was approached by the Imperial security he noticed the recognition that flashed across the faces of both of the middle aged officers. He smiled as Han spoke, "Power surge has been engaged."

Luke and Mara activated their lightsabers and quickly cut down the twelve stormtroopers as Leia, Han and Chewie fired into the ranks.

Luke quickly threw his red blade into the air and cut the camera down from it's perch as he spoke, "Everything should reactivate in two minutes you two get those crates onto the main floor. Mara, Leia and I are going to get the charges onto the power generator that is just down the street. Have the ship ready."

"That generator is heavily guarded, be careful," Han stated.

"Just let me know when you're ready we just are going to find a speeder," Luke replied.

Mara noticed her husband slipping the matching cap onto his head. She looked at her own Imperial uniform and smiled as she spoke, "These caps will hide our eyes well enough?"

"They should, they won't notice," Luke replied.

The three Imperial officers soon walked through the factory with ease and claimed a waiting speeder.

The group then drove into the streets of the large city as they headed towards the main power generators. The large power outage that would cover the city would hopefully be enough to prevent calls for reinforcements until their job was done.

Mara stared out of her seat at the city in disbelief as she saw how industrialized Eriadu was. She looked at her husband and spoke, "This is my first time here."

"Were you ever anywhere besides Naboo before we married?" Luke asked.

"To be honest my first time in space was the day after we married."

"You spent your entire life on that planet?" Luke asked.

"Yes and I loved it."

"If I could only spend my life on one world I would probably choose Naboo," Luke replied.

Mara nodded as Luke backed the speeder into a small parking space

The trio then stood up and headed towards the heavily guarded entrance to the power generators.

As they approached, Luke noticed a stormtrooper raising his blaster as he spoke, "This area is restricted no admittance without permission."

"You will admit us, we can pass," Luke stated as he waved his hand.

"I will admit you, you can pass," The stormtrooper replied. The trio walked into the entrance and headed towards the power core as Leia handed charges to Luke and Mara.

* * *

It was just five minutes later when the group left the large building that housed the generators.

They easily found their speeder where it had been left. They climbed into their speeder and drove off as Luke looked into the night skies.

"Almost time for lights out," Luke stated.

It was then that Mara heard the loud explosion followed by the darkness that covered the city.

At the same time the speeder shook as it was thrown off silence. Mara saw the shots from a blaster flying past their speeder as Luke spoke, "We're going down. Get your grappling hooks ready and latch onto that skyscraper that is straight ahead."

Mara shook as she pulled the device off of her belt. She fired it into the air as she felt her husbands hand encircling hers.

The pair jumped with Leia at their side. Mara held her breath for a moment as she stared at the skyscraper that they were approaching. The group flew feet first through a window and into a type of office.

Luke stood up and brushed the glass away as Mara quickly stood up.

"What happened?"

Luke stared out of the broken window at the approaching troop transports as he spoke, "We must have been spotted. Come on we got to get to the bottom level. We will have to get out of here by foot."

Luke activated his comlink as he spoke, "Han we had to abandon our speeder. You and Chewie are going to have to take off and get back to the Devastator. We'll find another way back."

"Kid I don't like leaving you."

"I want the man that I can trust the most to lead my fleet into battle. I'll be back as soon as I can," Luke stated.

"Luke I..."

"Return to the Devastator Admiral, that's an order," Luke stated.

"As you wish My Lord," Han reluctantly replied.

As Luke, Mara and Leia approached the elevator Leia spoke, "How do we get down to the bottom level?"

Luke merely activated his lightsaber and cut down the durasteel door. A few minutes later, the trio was making their way down the dark shaft towards the bottom level.

As Luke and Mara cut their way through the doorway Luke let out a frown, "I sense danger."

Leia and Mara followed the young Jedi through the doorway as Luke spoke, "There are twenty stormtroopers coming, get ready!"

Mara activated her lightsaber and prepared to fight alongside her husband.

At that moment Mara heard a loud explosion as the ground started to shake.

At the same time, she heard the sound of running boots as her husband fearlessly charged into the ranks of stormtroopers.

She joined him as Leia ran behind them firing her blaster.

As the last stormtrooper was killed Mara spoke, "What was that blast?"

"It was that factory, Han must have set off the charges," Luke replied.

"Oh," Mara replied.

* * *

As the group ran into the street, blasterfire started to lighten up the dark streets.

Luke and Mara deflected the fire with their lightsabers as they saw battalions of stormtroopers charging towards them. Luke was in shock, there had to be at least five hundred stormtroopers on the street. They were outnumbered.

He moved towards the nearby building as he used the force to pull the door open.

He ran inside with his wife and Leia as he heard the continuous sound of marching feet.

At the same time, he heard a loud explosion.

He looked outside to see two small buildings collapsing as several troop transports exploded.

The stormtroopers were in panic mode as he saw a dark figure emerge with a blaster in each hand. The being started to fire into the ranks of shocked troopers.

"Come on!" Luke yelled.

Mara and Leia followed Luke out into the streets as they engaged the stormtroopers alongside their mysterious savior.

Luke looked at the mysterious warrior in shock as he recognized her armor. This was Lady Thule, Luke turned to see Leia still at his side as she fought. Was she an impostor? Leia had claimed to be Lady Thule, Luke thought. As they group continued to fight, Luke realized that he had been lied to.

Lady Thule took her place at his side as she slew two stormtroopers, "My ship is in the alley come with me Skywalker."

"Y-You're Lady Thule," Luke exclaimed.

"Now is not the time and place come on!"

Luke nodded as he used the Force to show a dozen stormtroopers away.

He ran with Mara and the pair started to hack their way through stormtrooper after stormtrooper. Mara's blue blade complimented Luke's crimson blade as they dealt out death on their foes.

Luke saw the ship that he recognized as Leia's ship waiting for them.

As the group boarded the ship, Lady Thule yelled, "R2 get us out of here!"

Luke ran through the dark ship with the two women as they approached the cockpit.

"Release the charges onto them Leia. The more we take out the better."

"Yes mother," Leia replied. Luke looked between Leia and the armored woman as he tried to figure out what was going on. He felt the ground shaking between them as the ship flew away from the city. At the same time he noticed the masked woman locking her eyes onto him. He could sense a form of love radiating from the woman as well as grief, pain and regret, he could also feel a sense of longing.

"We will get you to the Devastator so that we can finish this operation and then we will talk Skywalker," Lady Thule stated.

"Of course, thank you for helping me back there," Luke replied.

"It was my pleasure," Lady Thule replied.

* * *

Devastator:

Luke stood on the bridge of the Devastator as he observed the five approaching star destroyers.

"Our rouge is going to attack from the rear and pull away as we commence our bombardment. Are we ready?" Luke asked.

"We are ready," Han replied.

Mon Mothma watched the young Commander as he directed his fleet. She smiled at the size of their combined fleet. Fighting under the command of Lord Skywalker was more and more appealing at the thought of how low their casualty rate was going to be.

She saw one of the five star destroyers shaking as Luke spoke, "Target that ship now!" Destroy it and encircle them!"

Heavy casualties were inflicted on the ill prepared Imperial fleet. Not one star destroyer was spared. Tie Bombers were sent down to the surface of Eriadu to damage the factories that supplied the Imperial Navy followed by a heavy bombardment from Lord Skywalker's rogue fleet.

Luke turned away from the sight as he spoke, "While we are here I'm going to contact him. Take us to hyperspace in twenty minutes."

"As you wish," Biggs replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, Luke saw an image of his father materializing right before his eyes.

"I was wondering when you would finally accept my invitation to talk."

"What is it that you wish to speak of Father?" Luke asked in anger.

"I want to end this pointless war and make peace. We are only going to tear the Galaxy apart until the day that we are both dead if we go on like this, this is a war that is between us."

"You're the one that lied to me. What right do you have to create a weapon that can destroy an entire planet?" Luke yelled.

"What right do you have to cause my armies to split into two parts? You have taken five of my ships you have left me with holes to fill throughout my fleet especially when you add in all of the ships that you have destroyed. Let's end this and you can have things as you did before all of this. Before Mara and before the Death Star's destruction."

"You have nothing that I want. I have everything that I want and there is nothing that you can give me that will change my mind or the way that I think. Mara has freed me and shown me what right and wrong truly are. I'm not going to be a fool for you. I'm not going to serve you again and I will not become the same tyrant that you are. I'm going to have my own life devoid of your influence."

Vader shook his head, "If you choose this route you only choose death. You must destroy me and..."

"I'm no longer a Sith father. I will never serve the Sith Order and you should be placed on trial for your crimes you shouldn't die at my hand. I'm sorry but I'm not giving you what you want."

Luke then ended the transmission. He then stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

He walked onto the bridge as Han walked up to his side, "What the hell is going on Luke?"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Lady Thule, either Leia is or she isn't Lady Thule. It appears that there are two of them."

"I'm going to get to the bottom of that now, summon her and Leia" Luke replied.

A few minutes later, Luke walked into his office where Lady Thule was standing with Leia. He also noticed Mara sitting on his desk with Ben in her arms as she talked with Reina.

The woman still had her helmet over her head. She turned to Luke as he spoke, "I thank you for saving my life and that of my wife's earlier. However, I think that I should be allowed to know who you are," Luke stated.

The woman was silent for a moment before she slowly removed her helmet.

There were gasps throughout the room as the face of Lady Thule was revealed.

* * *

Coruscant:

Emperor Skywalker stood in his office as he stared down towards the city. He found his thoughts on the conversation with his son being interrupted as he heard the door of his office opening. He turned to see Admiral Piett entering the room.

"The Executor is ready for departure at your command your Highness."

Vader turned to Piett as he spoke, "And the other ships?"

"They are ready. What is the plan?"

"We will find my son."

"And after you kill him?" Firmus asked.

"Kill him? Kill him? No I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to make him watch it."

Watch what? Firmus asked himself.

A smile formed on Vader's face, he would make that meddlesome girl pay for what she had pulled. Mara turned Luke against him and she would have to pay for her actions with her life. Luke would learn to suffer consequences for betraying the order of Sith Lords by losing what he loved most, he would lose Mara.

Vader would rip her from him as he had had Padme cruelly ripped away.

At the same time an image of Reina Jade surfaced Vader's mind. Reina had been rescued by the Alliance from her imprisonment. If Vader was going to execute Mara he would have to have Reina present to watch. He looked at Piett and spoke, "What are the reports on the Rebel Fleet?"

"We aren't sure as to where they have gone to. They seem to have disappeared," Firmus replied.

Vader frowned, "I sure hope this doesn't mean what I'm thinking."

"You're not suggesting that they may have joined Luke are you?"

At that moment as though Vader's suspicions were to be confirmed a nervous young officer walked into the room and bowed.

"What is it lieutenant?" Vader asked.

"Forgive me your Majesty but a distress call was received from Eriadu. The fleet and the Dry Dock was destroyed along with most of our factories. The reports indicate that both Alliance and Imperial Vessels were involved in the attack."

Vader turned to Firmus as he spoke, "What was I just saying?"

Firmus shook his head in disgust, "We had five star destroyers in that system aside from the one that was being repaired. What of them?"

"T-They are all gone. Skywalker destroyed everything."

"He is going right for our supply lines because he knows that it's going to hurt us the most. He is basically fighting dirty," Vader stated in anger.

"How do we find him?" Firmus asked.

"That is a good question. I think that we will find him soon enough," Vader replied.

* * *

Alright that is it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	9. Chapter 9

Emperor Skywalker felt a strong wave of hatred towards Mara Jade flowing through him as he thought of how she had turned his son against him.

She had just been waiting for the chance to take Luke and manipulate him and she had done so on Naboo. She had turned the boy against him. At that moment, an image flashed right before his eyes, Mara's face during one of their few conversations.

* * *

Flashback:

_"You need to remember that you belong to my son now. Do not question his demands or the way that he lives."_

_"You just want me to be subservient and submissive so that my mother can live each day in torment at the thought of how my forced marriage is. You're one sick monster," Mara stated in disgust._

_Vader glared at the young woman as she spoke, "How willing was Luke's mother to bear him or did you force her to bear him?"_

_Rage flowed through the Sith Master as the shelves shook._

_He did his best to restrain himself as he pointed a finger at her, "Do not ever question the love that I had for my wife!"_

_"Your wife?" Mara asked uneasily._

_"My wife," Vader replied._

* * *

End of Flashback:

Emperor Skywalker sighed, she had just waited for the right moment to steal his soul and she had finally had the opportunity. It had barely been a month before she had taken him away. She had taken his son from him and had incited chaos throughout the entire Galaxy. He would make her pay and it would be a nice and slow death that she would endure. "If you have it in you in the end," stated a mysterious voice. Vader looked around but found no one.

At that moment, Vader heard footsteps. He turned to see Admiral Piett entering the room with a box.

"What is it Admiral?"

"I just had some young bounty hunter drop this off. It is a holocron she says that appears to belong to the Sith Order. I paid her for her services and brought it in."

Vader took the box and opened the holocron. He looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Leave me."

"As you wish," he replied with a bow.

Vader soon activated the holocron as a hideous woman appeared right before his eyes, "I created this holocron many millennia ago. It is called the Holocron of sacrifice my young Sith Master. With this holocron you can take your enemy and use the force to transfer their midiclorians from their body to yours or to any body that you choose. You can use this method to save yourself or to save your allies from certain death. You just need to make sure that you have a good sacrifice for such a deed," the woman stated with a laugh.

Padme, I can bring her back, she is in suspended animation. She was when I saw her funeral. I can have her back, Vader thought in his mind as he stared at the woman.

"When the time comes I will learn from you how to use this method. For now I will keep this holocron on hand."

* * *

Devastator:

"By Force you're Padme Amidala!" Mara exclaimed.

Padme looked at the young woman for a moment before she turned back to Luke.

She took in every last detail of her precious son as she did her best not to cry. She so wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him that she was his mother but she couldn't do it. She had to wait until the time was right before she revealed herself if she was to succeed in protecting him and his family. She couldn't compromise the safety of her son's family for her own selfish desires. She had to protect them from the monster, her husband, her Ani.

She cringed as she thought of how she had lost her son.

* * *

Flashback: Polis Massa: Twenty years earlier:

_Padme awoke in her medical bed to Obi-Wan's angry voice. She raised her head as she caught what he was saying, "You're telling me that we are going to leave her here unconscious and steal her babies out of here and act like she never had them? Padme has been through hell and I cannot take her twins like this."_

_"For the safety of the Galaxy she must suffer with or without your help the twins we must take," Yoda replied._

_Bail Organa reached for the nearest baby, her Luke._

_Padme fearfully stood up and ran for Bail as she realized that she was still not fully recovered from labor._

_"You will not take him!" Padme screamed in tears._

_Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber but was slammed against the wall as Bail headed for Leia's crib that was at the far side of the room._

_Padme ran towards the crib in tears of horror as she saw Yoda moving towards her. Yoda was thrown several feet by an unseen force as Obi-Wan stood up and rushed to her aid._

_"Padme get to your ship with Leia. I will bring Luke," Obi-Wan stated._

_Padme shook her head as she saw Obi-Wan moving towards Organa who was retreating._

_At the same time Yoda moved towards her as Obi-Wan engaged the Jedi Master._

_"Padme run! get the ship ready!" Obi-Wan screamed!_

_Padme obeyed in tears of horror as she looked back at Organa who was holding her son._

_She struggled as she realized what had happened, her best friend had just stabbed her in the back. Bail Organa was so bent on defeating the Sith that he was buying into Yoda's rigid thinking._

_She cried as she realized that her daughter was also crying._

_She started the ship as 3PO entered the cockpit, "Mistress Padme is there anything that I can do?"_

_"Be ready to lift off," Padme stated as she looked out of the viewport._

_She saw the blue and green lightsabers dancing as Obi-Wan continued to retreat._

_At the same time her comlink buzzed as Obi-Wan spoke, "Padme get us out of here now!"_

_She obeyed as she heard footsteps._

_As the ship took off she looked at 3PO and spoke, "Take us to the nearest system just anywhere but Coruscant."_

_As she ran to the ship's lounge she saw Obi-Wan staggering into the room._

_He fell forward as the ship went into hyperspace._

_"Obi-Wan where is he?" Padme pleaded._

_Obi-Wan grimly looked up at her as he spoke, "I couldn't get him Organa retreated to his ship before I could and Yoda was too strong. He was so bent on destroying the Sith that he forgot what was right. I-I think that my leg is broken, I'm sorry that I failed you Padme."_

_Padme ran to his side as tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard her daughter crying as the Jedi Master spoke, "I will hide you. I will help you train Leia we will keep you safe we just have to set up your death. Take us to Naboo."_

_"W-Why?" Padme asked._

_"I will explain soon," Obi-Wan replied._

_Padme had helped Obi-Wan to recover from his wounds in the days following her funeral. They had planned to reclaim Luke as they had assumed that Organa had taken her son. Sadly, Padme had learned from Obi-Wan that Luke had been taken from Organa and that Organa had been murdered by Anakin. Anakin had declared himself Emperor. All that Padme had been able to do was spend her days raising Leia. Obi-Wan had hidden her on a backwater world and had made occasional visits as Padme started her bounty hunting career. By the time that Leia was six she was learning the ways of the Force from Obi-Wan while Padme went on her hunts. In those hard years, Obi-Wan had been the only loyal friend that she had ever had save for R2-D2 and C-3PO despite the fact that she had wiped his mind. They had attempted to kidnap Luke three times but had failed and barely escaped. She had wanted her son for so long._

End of Flashback:

* * *

Now she was here with her son, the son that had been so cruelly taken from her so long ago. She looked at him as she spoke, "I had to protect my children and in order to do so I had to stage my death Lord Skywalker. I have lived as a bounty hunter for the last twenty years. I am here because I want to help you protect your family."

Luke was in shock as he heard Padme's words. He looked at her as he took a step back and fell into his chair. He was at a loss of words.

"What do you want in return?" Luke asked.

"That no one knows my identity. I want to only be known as Lady Thule."

"I can agree to such a request," Luke replied.

"Than you have protection for your family and I promise you that I won't fail you."

"I'll hold you to that," Luke replied.

"This will be our honor," Leia stated as she took her place at her mother's side.

Luke noticed Padme's eyes locking onto Mara and Ben as she turned to Reina, "Reina has been a dear friend of mine for many years. Reina's family are mine."

Mara stepped forward with Ben as she spoke, "Why don't you get to know our son? If my mother trusts you so do I. And besides I grew up looking up to your legacy. I would love to allow you to hold him."

Padme held out her hands and she eagerly took her grandson while doing her best to mask the emotions that were racing through her as she looked down at him. She had to be careful. Luke couldn't know until the time was right.

"Your parents, do they know that you're alive?" Mara asked.

"I think that they should know before they die," Luke stated.

"I visited them right before Leia and I rescued Reina from prison."

Mara looked at her mother in disbelief, "You never told us who rescued you."

"I was sworn to secrecy when they rescued me Mara. I couldn't betray Padme after all that she had done for me."

"You mean that you knew all of this time?" Luke asked in disbelief as he looked at his mother in law.

Reina smiled, "Yes Luke I knew."

Padme looked at her longtime friend as she spoke, "Reina has been my friend for more than four decades just like some of my handmaidens. Reina, me my handmaiden Dorme and a few others all grew up together. Reina would have been one of my handmaidens had she resembled me. She still had her gifts and so she became one of my most trusted advisors and she has been an advisor to many queens that have proceeded me. Her loyalty to me is unwavering."

Luke looked at Padme and nodded as Reina spoke, "My family didn't have much growing up. Her parents always helped me and her father looked out for me after my father died. After Padme died as we had all believed, I did my best to honor her by looking after her family."

"You need to understand that we didn't know the details of your marriage to Mara until Leia got us the full scoop. We only had Anakin's lies to go on," Padme stated.

"You were going to take her from me?" Luke asked uneasily.

"Only if what we thought was happening was reality. We had to have proof and instead we found that you were everything that your father is not," Padme replied.

"Am I?"

"You are a much better man. I can tell you since he was my friend for so long. He was one of my best friends Luke. Then he stabbed me in the back. He almost killed me and my children. He needs to be held accountable for betraying all of those that loved him," Padme stated.

"I agree," Luke replied.

Padme let loose a sigh as she thought back to her reunion with her parents.

* * *

Flashback: Naboo:

_She looked at her older sister and the groceries that she had dropped in her panic._

_"Let me help you pick those up Sola. I didn't mean to startle you."_  
_ "Who are you?" Sola asked uneasily._

_Padme removed her helmet as her sister gasped in shock and disbelief._

_ "Who are you?" Sola asked uneasily._

_"Padme? but you're dead."_

_"Yes Sola, I have been a living dead woman for the last two decades."_

_"I placed those flowers in your hair with grandma Ryoo. I know what I felt and did," Sola stated._

_"Sit down after we get these cleaned up. There is a story that you need to hear."_

_Twenty minutes later, Sola hugged her sister in tears as she spoke, "I had no idea that Luke was your son. I felt like there was something about him. I just couldn't place it."_

_"What do you mean?" Padme asked._

_"He was visiting us with Mara the other day. She has been forced to marry him as you know."_

_"Luke was in mom and dad's house and you never knew that he was my son?"_

_"We were completely oblivious to the relationship that you just described between you and Anakin. How could we know about Luke being your flesh and blood?"_

_"What was he like? I have never met him."_

_"He seems to be a good husband around us. Mara insists that he has never taken her by force or abused her. I don't know the truth Padme. I lashed out at him a few times over you. You need to understand that I have hated Anakin for the last few years because of you. Now, I hate him even more. Luke grew up being abused by him. He is a horrible father."_

_"Because he is a Sith," Padme replied in anger._

_"We need to go visit mom and dad. They will be here in an hour. They will be so delighted to see you."_

_"Wait until you meet my Leia. She will be here any minute."_

_At that moment, Sola saw a heavily armored woman who was dressed in armor that was identical to Padme's appear in the doorway._

_Padme pointed to Sola with a smile as she spoke, "Leia this is your Aunt Sola that I have spoken of."_

_The evening that followed was filled with the tears of her relieved parents as well as sadness at the revelation that Luke had been within their grasp just hours earlier. Had Luke stayed, Padme would have had him then and she would have been able to take him and Mara off to some safe place away from the fighting that they made themselves the center of in the following days._

* * *

End of Flashback:

Padme noticed Ben reaching up with his hand towards her long hair. He pulled on it as he attempted to place a strand of hair in his mouth.

"He only does that with people that he likes and he doesn't like very many people," Luke stated.

Padme smiled, "I'm glad to know that I'm special in his eyes."

"If my son sees you as special you're very special," Luke replied.

Padme laughed as she noticed his hand reaching for her japor snippet. The gift that a certain nine year old boy had given her so long ago.

She passed him back to Mara a few minutes later as Mara turned to her husband, "Ben is finally finding people that he likes. I don't get it he never is that way with anyone besides us."

"It is rather unusual," Luke replied.

"He must just know good people," Reina stated.

"I think that you're right."

Luke turned away from his family and looked out of the nearby viewport towards the racing stars. A long fight was ahead but with the family and friends that surrounded him he knew that he could pull through in one piece.

Reina glanced at her best friend who nodded. She had faith in Padme. She knew that Padme would be able to protect her daughter and her son in law from the Galaxy's most evil man. Luke couldn't defeat him, No one alive could. They were going to have to play dirty in order to put him in his place and Reina was going to make sure that she was there to see everything come together.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get another update up soon. The first week of the semester is always the hardest.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	10. Chapter 10

Yavin IV: Three years later:

"Daddy I'm ready to go!"

Luke turned to see Ben running towards him.

He bent over and scooped up the redhead as he turned to see Padme, Leia and Han entering the room.

"Is the Falcon ready to go Admiral?"

"On your demand," Han replied.

Luke nodded as he saw Mara stepping into the room, "Everything is packed."

Luke kissed his wife as he spoke, "I'm taking my starfighter straight to the line of battle.

Luke turned to Han as he spoke, "Do not bring the ships out from behind the moon until we have made our attack."

"You got it," Han replied.

Luke turned to Padme as he spoke, "If anything goes wrong you and Leia will get my wife and my son off of that ship before he gets to them."

Padme nodded as she stepped forward and hugged Luke, "Be safe."

"You know that I will."

In the last three years Padme had been the closest thing that Luke would ever have to a mother. In fact, she treated him and Mara as though they were her own. Luke was convinced that it was due to her relationship with Reina although Mara insisted that there was something about Padme that they were missing.

It was three years since the Alliance had joined forces with Luke. They knew that their time on Yavin IV was up. That is why they allowed word about the location of their base to reach the ears of the Empire. They already had a new base prepared on Hoth. Vader was approaching Yavin with the Executor and a fleet of five Star Destroyers. He believed that his arrival was unexpected. Instead, he was about to walk into a trap that Luke and his war council had been in the process of setting for three years.

If all went as they had planned, they would inflict heavy losses on Vader's fleet and at the same time retreat from the system with minor casualties.

Luke walked away from his family feeling relieved to know that his family was in safe hands. He noticed Obi-Wan walking towards the Falcon as he spoke, "Watch out for them Master."

"I will do that Luke. Padme has them covered. You know how far back we go do you not?"

"She said that my father even saved her life on a few occasions."

"Yes they know each other all too well," Obi-Wan replied.

A few minutes later, Luke climbed into the cockpit of his customized Tie Advanced X1 fighter and lifted off as he looked back at Obi-Wan.

* * *

Space above Yavin:

Vader stared out of the viewport as Firmus Piett approached him, "Sir there are no ships above the fourth moon of Yavin as we were told. Could our source have lied to us?"

Vader shook his head, "He is here. I can sense him now. I can also sense the presence of a Jedi that I haven't seen or heard from in many years."

"A Jedi?" Firmus asked.

"My Old Master."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?" Firmus exclaimed in disbelief.

"I can feel his presence trust me he's here."

"It's just hard to believe that he is still alive after all of these years."

"Perhaps I can have the pleasure of killing the old man today," Vader replied with a smile.

At that moment, Vader felt the ship shaking as he stared out of the viewport in time to see several Tie Fighters flying by followed by a squad of X-Wings.

"Our shields are down by fifteen percent!" Exclaimed a young officer.

"Two of our ships have lost their propulsion abilities and the Crucible has confirmed casualties."

Vader stared out of the viewport in disbelief as he saw star destroyers and rebel ships coming into view.

A great and mighty stream of artillery fire from all of the ships was released as Vader spoke, "Brace for Impact!"

The Executor shook once again and Vader looked out of the viewport and saw one of his star destroyers exploding.

"It's a trap! Get the crews to their fighters! Take the bridge Admiral I'm going out!" Vader yelled.

Firmus didn't say a word as his Emperor left.

* * *

Luke spoke into his comlink, "Keep focusing on these other ships. If we concentrate too much on the Executor we will lose men that we don't need to lose Wedge."

"We are going for the Bridge shields of the ship that we immobilized on this run. Then we will pull out," replied the young pilot.

Luke had met Wedge shortly after the Alliance had joined his army. Wedge Antilles had instantly earned his attention and earned a promotion due to his piloting skills and his leadership skills.

"I've got two concussion missiles that I will release with the rest of you boys," Luke replied.

Luke locked his rockets on the shield generator and released them as Five of the X-Wings released their own proton torpedos.

As the shields on the Star Destroyer were brought down Luke spoke into his comlink, "Ok boys let's pull out."

Within minutes, the three hundred starfighters were clear of the Imperial fleet as the combined force of Alliance and Imperial Star Destroyers released another barrage of firepower.

* * *

Han watched as a second Star Destroyer was destroyed.

At the same time, he noticed Mon Mothma's face turning grim, "There are enemy fighters coming out according to Admiral Ackbar."

Han turned to Biggs as he spoke, "Alert Luke."

"Yes Sir," Biggs replied.

* * *

Luke didn't have to be told by Biggs to know that his father was leading the attack.

"Wedge you will have to take command. My Father is leading the attack and none of you can compete with him. I will hold him off. We need to take out one more Star Destroyer if we wish to win this fight."

"You've got it boss," Wedge replied.

"Stay away from the Crucible it's already not a threat. Go for another one."

Luke then looked to see his father's identical Tie Fighter flying his way.

Luke flew head on with his father as he let loose his cannons.

* * *

Vader smiled as he started to fight with his son. The boy had always been a skilled pilot but he still wasn't as good of a fighter as he was. He still was more skilled than Luke although he had to admit that Luke had taken him by surprise with this ambush.

As he got onto Luke's tail he started to fire upon the boy's fighter.

At the same time his fighter shook as he was thrown off course.

He recovered just as Luke started to get on the offensive.

"What was that?" Vader asked in his comlink.

"We lost another ship," Admiral Piett replied.

"The Crucible?" Vader asked.

"No Sir, the Crucible is still intact. We are now getting our remaining vessels in line with it in order to protect her."

"My Son knows what he is doing we are almost outmatched. Even with the hell from our cannons."

"WE released our main guns on the Devastator but the Alliance flew damaged ships into the pathway of our guns."

"Another scheme of my son's and how many times did you fire the main guns?" Vader asked.

"Three they are recharging now, it will be at least twenty minutes because they were overheated in the last barrage."

"Well I will soon have my son," Vader replied with a smile as he managed to outmaneuver the boy.

He then fired his guns and caused the engines of his son's fighter to stop.

"Pull our fighter's back and hail the Devastator tell them we want to discuss a ceasefire."

* * *

Luke cringed as he realized what his father had done.

He was going to use him as a bargaining chip in order to get his forces to stand down. He was closer to the Executor and all that the Executor would have to do is get within a few more kilometers and they would be able to tractor beam him.

"Han you have to listen very carefully to me," Luke stated.

* * *

Executor:

An image of Han Solo materialized before Vader.

"This is Admiral Han Solo. I am ready to discuss your terms Lord Vader."

"We are preparing to tractor beam your leader. You will surrender and disarm yourselves and prepare for arrest," Vader replied.

"Lord Skywalker said that you would say that. That is why he has given me strict orders. There will be no terms. Our nearest ship, Home One is going to move closer to Lord Skywalker's fighter and they are going to tractor beam him. If you fire upon that ship we will fire back."

"Solo you must certainly realize that the Executor has superior firepower. We will cause great damage and possibly destroy Home One."

"If you tractor Beam my commander or fire upon Home One, I will order Captain Darklighter to lay in a collision course with your ship. You may have more fighters and guns than we do but you can do nothing to stop nine capital ships from colliding with your vessels. There would be no survivors from this battle if that was the case and I will follow the orders of my commander even if it costs me my life," Han firmly stated.

Vader's eyes turned yellow.

He clenched his fist in rage as he spoke, "Take him and get out of this system within the hour or you will pay!"

Han laughed, "We have to get out of here sooner than that unless we wish to fall into the hands of the reinforcements that you called."

"I swear to you Solo you and my son will both die like the traitors that you are before my time is up."

"We shall see," Han replied with a smirk as the transmission was severed.

Vader turned to Admiral Piett as he spoke, "This was a scheme to inflict more casualties on our Navy. Luke knows what he is doing. The base probably wasn't even on Yavin. That dammed Bounty Hunter was all a part of his plan. We will have to take a more drastic approach if we are to find him and arrest him."

Firmus looked out of the window as he saw Home One pulling Luke's fighter in.

He saw his Emperor storming off of the bridge in anger. After four years he also was feeling just as frustrated with the results that they were receiving. Luke had outmaneuvered and outsmarted them for far too long.

* * *

Devastator:

Luke stepped out of the shuttle as he saw his three year old son rushing towards him with Mara running behind.

"Daddy!" Ben exclaimed.

Luke scooped up his son as Mara approached her husband and kissed him. "Thank the Force Luke, I thought that we were going to lose you."

"You almost did," Luke replied.

Luke noticed Han walking towards him as he spoke, "We are on our way to the new base," Han stated.

"Excellent, how long until we get to Hoth?" Luke asked.

"About a day," Han replied.

Luke looked down at Ben as he turned to his wife.

He then turned to Han as the older man spoke, "I'll take charge of things take your family and go have your family time."

Luke walked out of the hanger bay with his wife and son as he spoke, "Let's join the men in the cafeteria for lunch."

"Ok," Mara replied.

* * *

Luke and Mara entered the packed Cafeteria to the sight of pilots who had returned from battle.

The young Jedi got into the lunch line with his wife and son.

As they were handed their trays, Luke walked into the room with his wife and son. He soon found three open seats at a table that was full of pilots.

"Mind if we join you?" Luke asked.

"Our honor," one of the young men replied.

Luke and Mara sat down with Ben as Luke looked around the table, "How many did we lose? Admiral Solo didn't give me the casualty report."

"My squad lost three," stated one pilot.

"I hear that there was about twenty nine altogether," another pilot stated.

"That's bad," One pilot replied.

"It's not as bad as what they suffered."

"But still bad," Luke muttered.

Mara noticed Leia taking the seat next to her that had just been abandoned by one of the pilots.

"We are almost there aren't we?"

The bounty hunter nodded, "Yes we are."

"Where is your mother?" Mara asked.

"She's eating lunch with Obi-Wan and your mother."

"Oh," Mara replied.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "After things calm down we are going to take a family trip. Just you and I and Ben," Luke stated.

"Where are we going?" Mara asked.

"It's a surprise," Luke replied with a smile.

Luke gave her a kiss as he spoke, "I just happened to remember that our anniversary is coming."

"Oh Luke!" Mara exclaimed.

As Leia stood up and walked away, Luke noticed Ben taking her place.

"You rarely leave your chambers Master."

Obi-Wan looked at his two padawans and down towards his namesake with a fond smile.

He looked at Luke as he spoke, "I felt a need to. It seems like your buddy Solo forced Vader to compromise."

"He hated it more than anything. I'm willing to be that he is already seeking retribution for our actions," Luke replied.

"Oh you can be assured that he is," Obi-Wan replied.

"Didn't you already eat with my mother?" Mara asked.

"Yes we did, I just thought that I would check on you two," Obi-Wan replied.

* * *

Tibrin: One week later:

Luke allowed Mara to remove the blindfold after the shuttle that carried the couple had landed.

Mara let out a gasp of shock as she felt the sand in her bare feet and the warm sun on her body. She stared at her husband in disbelief, "Oh Luke this is beautiful."

Luke affectionately kissed his wife as Ben reached up wishing to be held.

Luke picked up his son as Mara spoke, "What planet is this?"

"It's Tibrin," Luke replied.

"Tibrin? I'm not familiar with this place," Mara replied.

"Not surprised it's just an ocean world with islands like this. I rented the cottage on this beach for us for a few days under a false ID. We will spend our anniversary with Ben because I don't want to leave him behind during a time of war."

Mara kissed her husband as she spoke, "I couldn't have asked for a better and more thoughtful husband."

"Well let's get unpacked."

An hour later, Luke and Mara were both swimming in the shallow water that covered the reefs with Ben who had been given a floaty for the purpose.

Mara appeared to be in heaven as she moved closer to her husband, "I had no idea that you were planning this. We haven't been able to do anything like this."

"The days of serving my father are over. We are a family now. We need to focus on raising our son and moving forward," Luke stated.

"What happens after this war is over?" Mara asked.

"I say we continue our lives as Jedi Knights and raise our son."

Mara looked her husband in the eye as she spoke, "That sounds perfect to me."

Luke moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a kiss as he spoke, "If I have you and Ben I have everything."

"I feel the same way," Mara replied.

"My father needs to realize that what I have he cannot give me. I don't want anything that he has. I only want the life that I have now. I didn't have a life of my own until we met. You showed me what it was like to have your own life. I have it all because of you. Because of you I am free."

Mara looked at Luke as she thought of one thing, in their four year marriage he hadn't gone one day without expressing his gratitude to her for freeing him of the lies that he had grown up believing. She had freed him and he had shown her unbelievable gratitude for being freed of his father's influence.

The couple headed for the small cottage as Luke spoke, "Ben gets his own room and we get ours," Luke stated as he stepped into the small living room.

Mara noticed a large fireplace that was against the wall.

"I'll get dinner going. Is there food here?"

"Yes, while you're doing that I'll get a fire going. It's the main source of heat in here."

Mara gave her husband a kiss on the cheek as she led her son towards the kitchen.

* * *

Mara stepped into the living room with a tray of food. She set the tray down on the small caf table as she spoke, "We can just eat in here tonight."

"Yes we can," Luke replied as he turned off the lights leaving only the fire to light the room.

The family started to eat as Ben spoke, "Are we going swimming tomorrow?"

"We will swim after lunch. In the morning I think that we are going to take a little boat out and go fishing," Luke replied.

"All of us?" Ben asked.

"Yes we will fish for lunch," Luke replied as he looked down at his son.

Ben smiled at his father as he took a bite of his salad.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "He is growing so fast isn't he?"

"He is," Mara replied.

It was less than an hour later when Luke carried his exhausted son into his waiting bedroom. Mara expertly changed their son into his pajamas and the couple tucked him into bed together.

They then left Ben's room and headed for their own room.

* * *

As Luke removed his tunic he noticed Mara leaving the room for the refresher.

She returned in a seductive looking nightgown as she looked at him, "Luke you're the best husband that I could have ever asked for. I cannot imagine life without you."

"And you're the most perfect wife Mara. I owe you my life, I am yours. You freed me after all."

Mara stepped forward and kissed her husband as she spoke, "I want you."

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of assignments to get in this week.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	11. Chapter 11

Padme emerged from the cargo container that was within the small shuttle that Luke and Mara had used for the trip.

She looked at the Ysalamiri that was clipped to her chest and smiled as she looked down at R2, "Come on R2 we need to move into position for the night."

R2 whistled several beeps in response as Padme spoke, "We have to watch them. I'm not going to let him get my son just because his guard is down on this trip. We will just make ourselves invisible."

Padme had planned to watch her son ever since she had learned of his plans to take Mara and Ben on vacation. She had the skills and experience to protect her son and her daughter in law and her grandson and she wasn't going to let Anakin lay one hand on them if she could help it. Anakin had no right to destroy Luke's family because of his anger and resentment. She already knew that the time for her to reveal herself was drawing near. She cringed at the thought of what would happen if Anakin was able to find her son and daughter in law before she was able to rescue them. She had to make sure that she was one step ahead of him in case such a thing happened.

* * *

Luke awoke to a tap on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to the sight of Mara as she spoke, "Ben is starting to wake up." Luke noticed his wife standing up and reaching for her nightgown as he nodded, "He certainly doesn't need to see us naked."

Mara handed Luke his sleep shorts and then climbed back into bed with her husband.

He wrapped his arms around her as he spoke, "He's right at the door."

Mara let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Yes it was."

Ben ran to his parents and quickly climbed into bed with them. Mara looked at her husband and spoke, "He's the most wonderful thing that ever happened to us isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Luke replied.

Ben innocently looked into the eyes of his mother as he spoke, "I'm hungry Mommy."

Mara laughed as she saw her husband moving towards the edge of the bed, "Luke you can't cook."

"I can cut up fruit," Luke replied.

Mara smiled, "I hope so. Just bring it in a big bowl we can all be lazy for now."

Mara looked at her son as she spoke, "How did you sleep Ben?"

"I had a bad dream," Ben replied.

"A bad dream?" Mara asked.

"There was this angry man with a black thing that hung off of his neck. He had yellow eyes and hair like daddy's. He was angry he was very angry and he was walking around on this ship. He said that he would find us."

Mara looked up to see her husband who was listening to Ben's tale in horror.

Luke sat down with the large bowl of berries as Mara spoke, "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yes, I had to leave the kitchen to make sure that I was hearing what I thought I was hearing."

"What is going on?" Mara asked as Ben started to eat berries from the bowl.

"I think that he's becoming connected to my father because of the Force. We are all family after all."

"Does that mean that Anakin knows about him?" Mara asked.

"It's possible," Luke replied. Mara shivered as Luke noticed his son looking at him.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

"Yes?" Luke asked.

"That mean man."

"What about him?"

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

"He is the bad man that I am fighting. He is the Emperor," Luke replied.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

Luke looked down at his innocent son as the boy spoke the most shocking words, "Why does he look like you?"

The jaws of both young parents instantly dropped in shock.

The pair looked at one another as they looked down at their son.

Luke looked at Mara as he noticed her silence. "Ben how about we have pancakes this morning?"

"Yay!" Ben exclaimed.

Mara noticed the boy jumping on the bed as Luke sat up, "Well we know what these berries will be for."

"Let's get to work then," Mara replied.

Ben led the way into the kitchen. Luke and Mara soon were in the process of producing the necessary ingredients for breakfast. The couple worked together as they did their best to keep Ben engaged in the process of making breakfast. They wanted to keep their son from thinking about his dream. Luke looked at Mara as she locked eyes with him. She knew what he was saying, they would talk when they could. She also could see his fear. He shared the dread that she shared.

Padme slipped her helmet over her head as her eyes locked onto the six bounty hunters that were approaching her son's cottage. Someone had seen them on the water fishing. Someone that wanted to collect the price on Luke and Mara's head. She sighed, she hated killing. She hated killing with a passion but she had to protect her grandson and her son and daughter in law. She breathed in deeply, there were alternatives to killing these men. She knew the alternatives all too well. She raised her blaster and set it for stun and fired the six shots that hit their targets

She stepped forward with binders as she spoke, "These scum must have used ysalamiri serum or ysalamiri to conceal their presence from Luke."

R2 whistled several beeps as Padme soon found one of the lizards.

She looked down at the lizard that was on her chest and smiled.

"Now he has a buddy," Padme stated in amusement.

After her six captives were secured she chained the bound hands into a long line and removed every last weapon.

As her captives awoke she pulled the chain and forced her to follow her into the trees and the bushes that made a small mock forrest where she would be unseen.

She heard a gasp as one of the rough thugs spoke, "Lady Thule."

Padme was silent until they stopped.

She turned to the slimy men as she spoke, "Do you know who you were trying to abduct?"

"The Emperor's son."

"Do you know what the Emperor will do to them once he has that family?"

"Probably execute them," one of the bounty hunters replied.

"Your greed will destroy a family. He will make Luke watch as Mara is executed. Then he will leave Luke in a prison until his death while he takes their son and raises him to be the next Emperor. He would do all of this because the emotional pain that he would cause his own son would give him more pleasure than his so called mission to preserve the Empire in this endless war that he is waging with his son."

Padme noticed several of the bounty hunters shivering. Her eyes locked onto Dengar who shook as he spoke, "If a child is involved I'm having no part of it. I want out Lady Thule. You know me. You know that when I say I want out that I mean it."

Padme glanced at Dengar as she thought of him, they had done a few jobs together. Dengar had always been rather straight forward with her and Leia and he was moral when it came to accepting and refusing jobs.

"If you're so honest tell me where I can find your contact so that I may terminate him. I will cut you all loose after they leave."

"Why does Skywalker matter so much to you Lady Thule?" Dengar asked.

"You could get twice what he is paying you from the Emperor," Anther bounty hunter interjected.

"Loyalty, there was a woman that I once knew. She was a great and noble woman. She is dead, the Emperor murdered her. That woman was Luke's mother and my friend. I owe it to her to protect him since I failed to save her from that vile monster."

Padme noticed several of the men shivering as Dengar uneasily spoke, "He murdered his own wife?"

"Yes he did," Padme replied.

"Our contact is the mayor of the town. He will do anything for money," Dengar stated.

"Thank you," Padme replied.

Padme left her captives under the supervision of R2. She soon had removed her armor and had slipped on one of Mara's dresses that she had borrowed. She slipped on a blonde wig and some makeup along with several blasters making her appearance rather innocent and youthful. The hardened warrior walked towards the nearby village determined to take the life of the man who would dare to sell her family for the highest price offered.

* * *

Ben was taking his nap, Mara and Luke were sitting on the porch outside of the small cottage. The couple had spent fifteen minutes sparring. After they knew that Ben was asleep, they both simultaneously stopped their training and sat down.

They both had the same thought in their minds. Neither of them spoke, both were thinking of Ben's question as they stared out at the shiny ocean.

"What do we tell him?" Mara finally asked as she broke the silence.

Luke looked at his wife as he spoke, "He's going to be old enough to read and understand. It's better that we teach him early than later."

"Do we tell him about how we had to marry or about my mother being in..."

"Of course not, I would think that you would know that one," Luke replied.

"No, I mean when he gets older," Mara replied.

"Everything we are doing right now Mara is history. We are making history. Ben will be old enough to read the history books as they are written. And he will learn everything that we endured then. Our family is on a grand stage right now. Don't you realize that?"

"All because of your father," Mara replied.

Luke sighed as he spoke, "So we will tell him that the Emperor is my father and that we are at war and nothing else," Luke replied.

"What do we tell him about the Force? He is starting to pick up on it," Mara asked.

"We will have to start to teach him how to control it," Luke replied.

"I only ask because you have more experience with it than I do."

"He has to learn, he is very strong in it. He could very well be more powerful than both of us one day."

"Even more powerful than you?" Mara asked.

"You have to remember that the only man more powerful than me that is alive is my father. No one is as powerful as him. Ben has his blood I have his blood but Ben not only has Skywalker blood but he has yours. And you are very powerful. You don't realize it because you only discovered it four years ago but you're just as powerful as Obi-Wan once was."

Mara stared at her husband in disbelief, "Obi-Wan never lied did he?"

"No he didn't," Luke replied.

Luke stood up as Mara spoke, "Ben will be asleep for another hour."

"Yes or more," Luke replied.

"What are we going to do?" Mara asked with a seductive smile.

"I think that you just answered that question," Luke replied as he reached out for her hand.

* * *

Executor:

Admiral Piett nervously approached Emperor Skywalker's quarters.

After leaving Yavin, the Emperor had headed into his chambers and hadn't spoken a word to anyone. He had been completely silent. He was willing to bet that the Emperor was still angry over the heavy casualties that had been suffered at Yavin.

He stood in front of the large double doors as they hissed open. He walked into the dark room after taking in a deep breathe.

* * *

As he walked into Vader's lair with great trepidation, he saw Vader sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

The Emperor opened his eyes as he spoke, "He played us so well Admiral. He knew that we were going to come the moment that we heard word on his location and what did he do? He ended up destroying and damaging the entire fleet. We lost far more than they did in that ambush. How did I not see it?" Vader asked in anger.

"We thought that we had the element of surprise," Firmus replied.

"And we had him, We had him in range of the dammed tractor beam and we were forced to give him up. I feel so humiliated by that Admiral Solo. The scum would have followed my son's orders."

"I didn't anticipate Admiral Solo being willing to end his own life to destroy our ships. Those men on the Devastator are fanatically loyal to your son like the men on this ship are fanatically loyal to you."

"If I ordered you to crash the Executor into my son's ship would you obey me even if it meant all of us dying?"

"Absolutely," Admiral Piett replied.

Vader looked up at the loyal Admiral in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Your men your Majesty would follow you to whatever end was necessary and it would be our honor to die fighting with you."

Vader nodded as he stood up, "What is it that brings you in here? No one enters these rooms unless they are summoned here by me."

"The probe droids are ready to launch. I wanted your permission before proceeding."

Vader stood up as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He noticed that he had a thin blondish grey beard growing from not shaving. He looked at himself realizing how unkept he looked.

"I'll get a quick shower and then I'll be on the bridge."

"I'll see you there," replied Firmus with a bow.

* * *

The bridge crew seemed more than shocked at Emperor Skywalker's current appearance as he strolled onto the bridge. They noticed his unshaved face and the fact that he appeared to have gone days without sleep based on the dark circles that were under his eyes. He looked as though he was burdened and stressed as he took his place at the viewport.

Firmus Piett silently approached his Emperor. He faithfully bowed as he spoke, "We are ready to release them on your orders your Majesty."

Vader looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "You may release them when you're ready.

"You heard his Majesty! Release the probes!"

Emperor Skywalker watched as the probes were launched from the Executor and the five additional star destroyers. He looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "You have the bridge. Let me know when something comes up."

"When was the last time that you ate?" Piett asked.

Vader shrugged as he walked away. It was in that moment when Vader realized just how hungry he was. He walked into his office as he placed his hand on the holocron. The Holocron that would show him how to resurrect Padme. He would use Mara Jade as the sacrifice to bring Padme back to life. He would transfer the midiclorians from Luke's slut into Padme and bring her back to life. He would place Luke and Reina in prison on Naboo for the rest of their lives and together with Padme, they would raise the next Emperor, Luke's son. Luke and Reina would wallow in misery as their punishment for defying them. Mara Jade would pay for her life for her defiance and as their ultimate punishment their son would be what they never wanted him to be.

* * *

Emperor Skywalker sat his tray down on the empty cafeteria table. He sat down and ate as he looked around the room at the various Imperial personnel that were coming and going.

It was a perfect punishment for their Skywalker sat his tray down on the empty cafeteria table. He sat down and ate as he looked around the room at the various Imperial personnel that were coming and going.

As he ate he found himself enjoying the food despite the fact that it wasn't the best that he had had. It had been at least two days since he had eaten and slept. The weeks following the battle of Yavin had worn him down considerably and he hadn't fully recovered.

After he ate he stood up and walked back into his chambers and headed straight for his bedroom to get some badly needed rest.

* * *

That's it for now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. For those of you that were disappointed that Vader lost the last fight don't hold your breathe for long.

-Fallen Jedi 79


	12. Chapter 12

Hoth:

Luke slipped on his snowsuit as he looked at Mara. She was fully dressed in her snow gear and she was assisting Ben with his own suit.

She looked at her husband as she spoke, "It was so much warmer there. I can't believe that we have to be on this ice block."  
"He won't expect us here," Luke replied.

Mara sighed as she finished fitting Ben's hands with gloves. She looked at her husband as she spoke, "What happens when we meet him again?"  
"I don't know," Luke replied.

"Do you think he knows about Ben?" Mara asked.

Luke sighed, "Based on the fact that Ben is dreaming of him it is likely that they may have already made a connection through the Force. They are blood related after all."  
"Can you still sense him at night through your bond?" Mara asked uneasily.

"There are times when I think that we can hear each other and feel each other. We were so close Mara that a part of him will always be with me and a part of me will always be with him."  
Mara shivered but nodded as she looked back at Ben. She kissed her son's forehead as she spoke, "We can go outside now baby."  
Mara took Ben's hand as she followed her husband towards the boarding ramp.

* * *

Reina Jade watched as her son in law walked down the ramp followed by Mara and Ben.  
She quickly hugged Luke and kissed his cheek before hugging and kissing her daughter and grandson.

"How was the trip?" Reina exclaimed.  
"It was very enjoyable and refreshing," Luke replied

Reina smiled as she watched her son in law bending over to pick up her grandson.

"You get checked into your rooms I will be there shortly I have to talk with Admiral Solo."  
"Where is he?" Luke asked.  
"He's working on the Falcon," Reina replied

"Tell him to come see me after you're done talking to him."  
"I'll do that," Reina replied.

Reina sighed as her family left. She wondered if her Jedi son in law and Jedi daughter had noticed the fact that she was lying.

She stood in front of the shuttle for a few minutes before she saw Padme finally emerge from the ship with R2 in tow

She breathed in a sigh of relief as the armored bounty hunter walked down the ramp.

"How did things go Padme?"  
"There were six bounty hunters that made an attempt to collect the bounty. They were easily taken care of Reina. I'm glad I was there. Anakin will do anything to get them. I was against them taking the trip."  
"What happens when Anakin finds u here Reina asked.

Padme sighed as she walked alongside her friend. She looked at Reina as she spoke, "I have accepted the possibility that he may find them before I can fully enact my plan. That is why I have a plan B in place Reina. I know the location of the Executor. I know the first place he will go once he has one of them or you for that matter. Everything is going to work out in my favor."  
"What do you plan to do once he's out of their lives?" Reina asked.

"I plan to send Luke and Mara and Ben on a very long happy vacation and I also plan to put you back on the throne where you belong until your term is up. I plan to restore freedom to the people. I plan to round up these crooked Moffs that are living off of the misfortunes of billions. I can't tell you all of my plans I have so many," Padme replied with a laugh.

Reina nodded as she followed her longtime friend through the icy base.

* * *

Luke and Mara took their meals and sat down in the empty seats at the large table that were occupied by Wedge Antilles and the men that made up the infamous Rogue Squadron.

Luke noticed the men (some who were older than him) eagerly greeting him and his wife.

"It is our honor to have you with us General," Wedge stated.

Luke smiled, "I am honored to command each and every one of you."  
"What are our plans for the next battle," asked Hobbie.

Luke looked towards Tycho and Hobbie who were sitting together as he spoke, "We will have to prepare another attack in the next few months. The fact that my father is starting to raise the price on my head indicates that all of these raids and attacks are getting to the economy as we are hoping."  
"Do you really think that it will have any long term effects that will be able to help us to win the war?" Tycho asked.

Luke sighed, "The reality Tycho is we are not enough to win the war. My father has ten times what I have at my disposal. In order to win the war I am going to have to draw my father into a position where he is alone and vulnerable."  
"And kill him?" Wedge asked.

Luke shook his head, "Killing him is what he wants. I cannot give him what he wants."  
"Will you execute him?" Wedge asked.  
"He wants to be killed by me. I would rather exile him alone on some uncharted world or a place like this. No I don't think killing him is the best option," Luke replied.

"You know him better than anyone else so whatever you say," Wedge replied

Luke nodded as he took a sip of his caf. He noticed Han and Chewie entering the room with Leia.

He frowned as he noticed how Leia's voice was raised. He looked at Wedge as he spoke, "Am I missing something?"  
"The last week has been like that. They've gotten along as well as a nexu and a reek."  
Luke chuckled as he spoke, "I think that they have kind of liked each other for awhile."  
"Umm you can say that," Mara replied as she started to choke on her caf. Luke noticed the laughter that his wife was struggling to control

He noticed Chewbacca approaching their table as he spoke, "What is it Chewie?"  
"_I need a break. Between Lady Thule's protocol droid and the bantering between those two I have one horrible headache. I feel like a tree fell on my head back home,"_ Chewie roared back.

Luke smiled as he took a bite of his dinner.

As Luke and Mara shared laughter together they failed to realize the dark thing that was outside of the base. An Imperial Probe droid had discovered their base. It was currently collecting data that it was transmitting back to the Executor. The layout of their base was soon going to be in the hands of Emperor Skywalker. They were about to be found. The droid floated away from the base and made one final transmission before going into self destruct mode.

Luke and Mara had both stood up from their table when Reina approached them, "Would you two like me to take Ben for the night?"

Luke looked at Mara who smiled, "That might be nice for tonight."  
Luke looked down at Ben as he spoke, "You're going with your grandmother tonight Ben."  
"Ok daddy," Ben replied

Luke smiled at Reina, "Thank you."  
Reina hugged her son in law as she spoke, "Anytime for the two of you."

* * *

Executor:

Emperor Skywalker stood on the command bridge of the Executor, his personal flagship, his floating center of government, the ship that was the center of his life and had been for so long. He stared out into space as he watched the movement of the fleet. He could hear Admiral Piett speaking with a younger officer in the background as they reviewed the incoming data from the probe droids that were throughout the galaxy. Vader turned and walked towards the faithful Admiral in silence.

"It's not that I don't believe you son. I just don't want your death on my conscious. I will present this to the Emperor. Just let me take the blame if you're wrong."  
"You found something," Vader stated.

Firmus Piett uneasily looked up at his Emperor, "Yes My Lord."  
Vader looked down at the power generators that were on the screen as he spoke, "That's it my son is there."  
"Are you sure?" Firmus asked.

"This is the system and I'm sure that his slut is with him. Set your course for the Hoth system."  
Vader turned to General Veers as he spoke ,"General Veers prepare your men."  
"Yes sir!" General Veers replied

Vader walked past with his cape swirling and his eyes blazing yellow as a smile crossed his face.

General Veers looked at Admiral Piett as he spoke, "Admiral."  
Firmus nodded in silence as the older man passed him.

As Vader walked through the hallways of the Executor he noticed Admiral Piett approaching.

He paused as the younger man walked up to his side, "How far out of the system should I choose as our location for the drop out of hyperspace?" Vader took the datapad from Admiral Piett and glanced at it for a moment before choosing a set of coordinates, "That should be far enough. If nothing else he will sense my presence when we arrive which will be bad enough. Just be ready to deploy the fleet so that nothing gets out of the system."  
"Permission to speak freely," Piett stated.

Vader nodded, "Granted."  
"We have six ships right now including the Executor. We have no way of knowing how close your son's fleet is to Hoth or how far they are from Hoth. I think that we should wait until the rest of the fleet arrives in three days to make the jump to hyperspace instead of leaving within the next few hours."  
Vader shook his head, "We have the element of surprise right now Admiral. We need to attack them before any of his spies get wind of our attack. The moment that we are in firing range of their base I want you to commence bombardment."  
Firmus Piett sighed as the Emperor passed him.

Vader walked in silence as he thought of his son and his revenge that he would soon have. He couldn't wait to teach Luke and the Princess the respect that they so strongly lacked.

Mara would of course die learning the respect that she needed to learn, Vader thought with a smile as he felt the ship making the jump into hyperspace.

Vader entered his chambers and sat down on the floor to meditate.

* * *

Hoth:  
Mara snuggled closely to Luke as she met his lips.

"I can't believe how warm it is," Mara stated.

Luke ran a hand down her exposed side as he spoke, "Just because we made love on the coldest planet in the Galaxy."  
"It did the job," Mara stated as she moved closer to her husband.  
She smiled, "Again shall we?"  
Luke kissed her as he moved over her.

His hands started to roam his wife as he felt her hands on his back

At the same time Luke felt a dark shiver.

He jumped off of the bed in fear as he reached for his clothes, "Get dressed he's here!"  
Mara trembled as she noticed the fear in her husband's eyes. She reached out with the Force and felt a shiver of darkness, The Sith had come.

She reached for her discarded clothes as her husband slipped on his boots and his jacket.

"Get your mother and Ben and get to the Millennium Falcon. I will be there when I can that is an order."  
Luke then ran out of the room and into the hallway as he rushed for the command center. He activated his comlink as he spoke, "This is General Skywalker red alert raise shields all hands to battle stations prepare the base for evacuation we are under attack!" Luke continued to run as he entered the command center.

"Are the power generators raised?" Luke asked.

"Yes sir! What is going on?" One young officer asked.

The ground shook as Luke's question was answered.

"That's the Empire? I thought that was Admiral Ackbar. He was coming into the system within the next day. I figured he had just arrived early."  
Luke shook his head, "See if we can contact Admiral Ackbar and Captain Needa. We will need the Fleet to be here in order to make our escape successful," Luke stated as he walked out of the room and rushed towards the hanger.

At the same time, Luke noticed Mara running towards him. He turned to her as she spoke, "Luke if we are together with Ben won't it be easier for him to sense us?"  
Luke frowned as he stopped and looked towards his wife.

He thought for a moment as he spoke, "He certainly won't have a hard time finding Ben."  
"We need to divert him from Ben somehow. Can you think of a way?"  
Luke was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Follow me and listen carefully."

* * *

Admiral Han Solo looked into Luke's eyes as the younger man approached him, "Is the Millennium Falcon ready for takeoff?"  
"On your orders sir, your wife and your mother in law and Ben are all onboard with Chewie."  
Luke nodded, "Get to the Command Center and take care of things. I'm going to brief Wedge."  
"As you wish," Han replied.

Han stared at the computer screen with General Kenobi at his side. He noticed Alliance General Rieekan standing at Rieekan's side.

"They are already forming the blockade?" Han asked.

"They are but their fleet is so small right now that they are limited to an average of one ship per sector," Obi-Wan replied.  
"That won't be too much of an issue if we time the escape right," Han stated.  
"That's what I'm counting on. That is assuming no more ships are on their way," General Rieekan interjected.

Han nodded as he noticed Luke walking up to the screen.

Luke examined the screen for a moment before he turned to General Rieekan, "You know exactly what I want here General. You're one of the wisest out of all of the Alliance Council."  
"I know what you demand all too well," the older man replied.

"I'm leading Rogue Squadron. I intend to meet my father and hold him off for as long as possible."  
"I was thinking we could divert half of our combined infantry to the trenches to counter their attack."  
"That is a wise idea. The main thing is to buy as much time with the power generators as possible," Luke stated.

Luke turned to Han as he spoke, "Just make sure my family is safe that is my final order to you."  
Han shivered as Luke turned to Obi-Wan. "I want you on the first transport off of here. If anything happens to me you're the only Jedi left."  
Obi-Wan sighed as Luke waved to Han. Han reluctantly followed him out of the room and into the hallway.

Luke looked at his surroundings before he breathed in deeply. He looked into the eyes of his best friend as he spoke, "Han what I am going to ask of you is something that is very great."  
"Kid after all that we've been through you don't have to ask anything of me just say it."  
"I need you to promise one thing to me."  
"Ok," Han replied.  
"My son, my father cannot ever have him. If you have to sacrifice Mara and I to protect Ben I want you to promise me that you will do so. If anything happens to us your mission will not be to command our forces. Your mission will be to protect my son. I want you to swear to me that no matte what you will never let my father find him or have him. No matter what you must sacrifice. Even if Mara and I must die for him. He's the most precious thing to us. Can you promise me that you will protect Ben at all costs?"  
Han looked Luke in the eyes as he spoke, "I promise you. I swear on your life that I will do what I must to protect him."  
"In the compartments below the Falcon are credits. I placed over ten million credits in that compartment. The moment that my father finds us you will take Ben to the safest backwater world and you will make sure that he never finds him. There are also false ID docs in there and a back story that states that you are his uncle."  
"Me?" Han asked

"It's what you are to him," Luke replied.

Han sighed as Luke stepped forward and hugged him. The two best friends broke apart as Luke spoke, "Thank you Han. You are relieved of command take my son and leave the base as soon as the Falcon is given permission. Ben's life is in your hands now."

Luke then turned and walked down the hallway. He was soon awarded with the sight of Mara stood in front of him in her flight suit.  
He smiled as he took her in his arms, "How did your mom take it?"  
"She took it better than I expected. She understands why we stand where we stand."  
Luke looked at her as he spoke, "Are you sure that you want to fly out there with me?"  
"Luke we jump ship together and we take that shuttle and let him follow us. And Han gets away with Ben. I think it's the best decision that we could make as parents. I just hope that we see him again."  
Luke nodded as he spoke, "He means more to me than he will ever know. If we die in the next few hours Ben will grow up knowing that he had two parents that loved him so much that they were willing to give it all away just so that he would have a safe and happy life."

"What about Padme and Leia?" Mara asked.

"They will be let into the loop. I will talk with them before we leave," Luke replied.  
Mara breathed in deeply and buried her head in Luke's chest as she prepared for the coming fight.

* * *

That's it for now. Been rather busy with my coarse load I think that this is my first update in a month. Don't worry I will keep this story moving. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

-Fallen Jedi 79


End file.
